La théorie des crapauds et des dragons
by Sarali Ao
Summary: "Tu veux ma photo, Potter ? Ça ferait une belle une dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Malefoy qui cuisine la viande. "- Ça ferait aussi un bon fait divers de savoir que les Potter se trouvaient là, prêts à la déguster." Drago et Scorpius vivent à l'écart de la société dans leur manoir, à la campagne. Il y a les jeux, le jardin ; puis l'invitation à manger... et les Potter qui débarquent.
1. I

_._

 _._

La théorie des crapauds et des dragons

I

* * *

Les tiges des roseaux tremblaient, hérissées par le vent froid et impétueux des Midlands de l'Est. Isolée au milieu des terres anglaises, le manoir des Malefoy se démarquait dans le paysage gris et terne, à peine vivifié ici et là par le vert foncé de l'herbe et des plans d'eau marécageux. La bâtisse était droite et austère, pareille à un coup de brosse dans le tableau naturel que présentait cette fin de matinée peu lumineuse. Le soleil était voilé par les nuages gris depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, mais à Drago qui observait son fils se presser dans le jardin jusqu'à la mare, il lui semblait que ça faisait des années que le soleil était fatigué d'irriguer la terre de ses rayons.

Se tenant sur le perron, Drago avait le maintien relâché de celui qui se sait à l'abri des regards. Tant et si bien qu'il osait porter sa vieille paire de chaussons verte bouteille, la seule parmi toutes les autres qu'il ait eues et qui lui inspirait la sensation réconfortante d'y trouver une extension de son lit douillet après en être sorti à sept heures tapante tous les matins. Un rituel matinal qui n'allait pas sans la préparation du café noir puis de la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier, inévitablement accompagnée par la ritournelle bribe de commentaires tantôt affligés, tantôt acides que la lecture des articles suscitait chez le blond. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait tout de même eu des matinées bien plus animées. Drago avait vécu des matins particulièrement agréables dans les bras d'Astoria et tout autant tendres qu'éprouvants lorsqu'il fallait changer les couches de Scorpius. Quant aux matins express où il enfilait deux rasades de café avant de courir faire de multiples courses pour le Ministère, il les avait bien connus aussi.

Drago attrapa une élégante cape noire accrochée au porte-manteau et descendit le perron. Ses chaussures foulèrent l'herbe rase et humide. Le vent secoua ses cheveux blonds bien peignés mais il n'en éprouva aucun agacement. S'il continuait à bien les peigner, c'était seulement un vieux réflexe - une façon de se rassurer qu'il présentait bien. Son maintient droit était aussi un reste d'une noble éducation. Drago pensa à Lucius, encore à Azkaban depuis la fin de la Guerre. Puis il chassa de son esprit ces sombres pensées et se concentra sur la petite silhouette blonde à-demi camouflée par les roseaux dansants dans le vent.

\- Scorpius, que fais-tu ?

Un mine mi-curieuse, mi interrogatrice traversa les traits réguliers de Drago. Il observa son fils se détourner de la mare, les joues rouges par l'exercice et la joie.

\- Papa !

Scorpius fit mine de se lever, indécis, mais finalement resta accroupi dans l'herbe. Les mains jointes. Il avait un air gêné propre à ceux qui sont surpris au milieu d'une action qu'ils auraient préférés garder secrète.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Scorpius.  
\- Je... Je suis juste en train de regarder les poissons...

Drago mima son air insatisfait, et posa ses mains ses hanches, signe d'une éventuelle remontrance à venir si Scorpius ne disait pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Alors immédiatement, Scorpius lâcha l'affaire et dévoila son secret qu'il tenait serré au creux de ses paumes. _Croac !_ Drago tomba des nues en découvrant le crapaud dans les mains blanches de son fils.

\- Dépose-ça, par Salazar, c'est dégoûtant, c'est plein de pustule et de bave !  
\- Mais... mais papa, regarde comme il est mignon ! Oh dis papa, je pourrai l'amener à Poudlard l'année prochaine, hein, dis ? Papa ? Papa ?  
\- Alors ça, quelle idée ! Tu auras un noble hibou grand duc, mon garçon, tu m'entends ? Jamais un Malfoy n'aura un crapaud comme animal de compagnie !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas _un_ crapaud...  
\- Même de mon temps à l'école, personne n'avait de crapaud. Bon, sauf ce Londubat, mais à part lui, personne n'aurait l'idée... par Salazar, un crapaud ! Et puis non seulement c'est passé de mode, mais en plus c'est sale et inutile.  
\- S'il existe dans la nature, c'est bien qu'il sert à quelque chose... contra son fils avec une témérité peu habituelle.  
\- Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, maugréa Drago en balayant l'argument de Scorpius d'un mouvement de tête.

Scorpius fit une triste moue, ses grands yeux gris tirant sur toutes les cordes qu'il connaissait pour faire plier son père.

\- Non c'est non Scorpius. Tu aimerais avoir tes draps recouverts de bave ? Tu aimerais que tes amis se moquent de toi ?  
\- Si c'est mes amis, ils ne se moqueront pas de moi !

Drago fut un instant décontenancé par cette innocence naïve de la part de son enfant, lui qui était si lucide et mature habituellement. Il éprouvait à la fois de la tristesse, car il n'y avait plus d'âme d'enfant en lui, même en fouillant bien, et en même temps de la fierté pour avoir préservé son fils de mauvaises expériences jusqu'ici.

\- Tout juste. Tu as raison, Scorpius. Comme toujours.

Drago sourit.

\- Allez, viens, on en reparlera d'accord ? Mais promets-moi de m'accompagner à la volière du Chemin de Traverse dès demain.

Drago prit la main de Scorpius, avant de se rappeler que l'une et l'autre avaient tenues le crapaud. Il cala sa paume dans le creux du dos de Scorpius à la place. Celui-ci trottina à côté de Drago, tout sourire.

\- Le jardin me manquera quand je serai à Poudlard ! Je fais tant de découvertes. Il y a tant d'insectes et d'animaux.  
\- C'est plus intéressant que tout ton matériel de potions ? Demanda Drago, mimant un air déçu.  
\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas papa, s'écria aussitôt Scorpius, soucieux de ne pas blesser son père. J'aime aussi beaucoup le matériel à potion que tu m'as offert ! Mais c'est plus amusant de s'amuser dehors que de rester enfermé à l'intérieur.

Drago lui sourit avec attendrissement.

\- Tu sais, il y un parc encore plus grand autour du château. Il n'y a certes pas de marécage - fort heureux, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis fais du souci à te voir tourner autour dans le jardin, je n'imagine même pas l'angoisse que ce serait pour le directeur de l'école ! -, mais il y a un grand lac.  
\- Le lac du calamar géant ! S'extasia Scorpius en brandissant les bras en l'air.  
\- Tout juste. Je suis content de voir que tu as lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Scorpius rougit de satisfaction. Il était toujours très fier quand Drago notait ses efforts et son assiduité aux tâches qu'il lui demandait d'accomplir. Encore plus quand ses efforts portaient ses fruits et qu'il l'en félicitait.

\- Mais Papa... il y a quelque chose que je me demande...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Depuis tout ce temps... tu ne penses pas que le calamar géant a pris sa retraite ?

Drago arrêta de marcher, ébahi, puis s'esclaffa de rire.

\- Ça alors ! Tu en as de ces idées !  
\- Tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Ce que je crois, c'est que le Calamar géant n'a pas raison d'être en retraite parce qu'à part effrayer les premières années, il ne travaille pas vraiment.

Scorpius ouvrit ses lèvres pâles tandis que Drago lui enlevait ses bottes en caoutchouc pour ne pas salir la maison.

\- Mais j'ai lu des témoignages des créatures de l'eau qui se font aider par le calamar...  
\- Alors c'est du volontariat.  
\- Mais c'est quand même une forme de travail, non ? Il donne de sa personne.

Drago fut à nouveau surpris par la lucidité de son enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te viens toutes ces idées, mais tu ne cesses de m'étonner.

Scorpius sourit, aux anges, et s'en alla jouer dans la grande salle. Drago l'observa depuis le bar de la cuisine tout en tournant à l'aide de sa baguette un livre de recettes de cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce midi ? Demanda Drago qui, d'un geste de baguette magique, revint deux pages en arrière jusqu'à la recette de la Farce de Mandragore. (Il se demandait si la Farce de Mandragore pouvait être considéré comme un plat végétarien ou pas).  
\- Une tarte à la citrouille ! Clama Scorpius, perché sur une chaise, le long de la table en bois ébène, la tête penchée sur un livre de magie.

Drago ferma son livre de recettes.

\- D'accord, je descends en chercher une dans la cave.

Scorpius en l'entendit pas, trop occupé à dévorer son livre de magie. Drago remit sa cape et enfila des sabots pour descendre dans la cave. Il y avait là tous les vestiges qu'il avait récupérés du manoir de ses parents tout ce que les huissiers n'avaient pas récupérés après le procès de Lucius et Narcisse Malefoy. Tout ce que Narcisse, blanchie, avait vendu pour avoir assez d'argent dans la suite du procès jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau scandale dans la presse ne l'accuse de corruption et qu'elle abandonne la partie.  
Drago, lui, avait essayé à son tour. Il avait tout fait pour que la peine de prison de son père ne soit pas trop longue et trop pénible – si tant est qu'une cellule à Azkaban eût été conçue pour que son prisonnier fut gardé en de meilleures conditions -. Puis il avait fini par cesser, découragé par ses efforts qui ne connaissaient que des échecs. Les langues déliées de ses contemporains qui suivaient ses faits et gestes avec tant d'avidité, attendant le moindre faux pas pour le faire tomber lui aussi, avaient fini par l'avoir à l'usure. Il les avait comptées, les calomnies échafaudées sur son compte. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Ça avait ruiné la renommée de sa famille, ça avait anéanti sa mère, ça avait fait partir sa femme Astoria. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Il avait fallu que sa retraite dans la campagne anglaise délie encore les dernières mauvaises langues et qu'il lise dans les journaux des adjectifs comme « cynique » accompagner son nom - lorsque son nom n'était pas tout purement remplacé par un nom commun, tel que « misanthrope » ou « ermite »... Son noble nom remplacé par des noms communs ! La presse anglaise ne se contentait plus de son retrait de la société, elle finissait ainsi de l'invisibiliser totalement.

Aujourd'hui il était amer mais tout de même désireux de continuer à mener une vie paisible dans son manoir pour offrir à Scorpius une vie tranquille. Mais depuis quelques mois, Scorpius prenait conscience qu'il allait bientôt entrer à l'école de magie, ce qui l'excitait tellement qu'il ne faisait qu'en parler. Et Drago redoutait ce moment. D'une parce qu'il sera tout à fait seul dans son manoir, de deux parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse toutes les mauvaises histoires que les élèves lui raconteraient sur le passé de sa famille. Drago aurait tout fait pour que Scorpius ne connaisse ni réticence, ni méfiance à l'école. Drago aurait tout fait pour que la pureté de Scorpius ne soit pas entachée par la malveillance de la société. Mais il fallait être réaliste, il ne pouvait pas le garder éternellement à l'abri ici.

Drago soupira. Il observa la cave remplie des objets de son manoir familial, puis la porte ouverte qui menait au jardin. Il avait entassé là quelques citrouilles. Il en prit une dans ses bras et remonta dans la cuisine. Une fois en haut, il s'attela à la cuisine à l'aide de quelques sorts de magie. Scorpius avait mis de la musique sur un tourne-disque moldu acheté chez un antiquaire dans le Londres moldu, il y a quelques années. Il mettait toujours le même disque reggae, ce qui faisait sourire Drago. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pensé un jour acheter un objet moldu et voir son propre fils écouter ce genre de musique.

Les traditions se perdaient. Le gens changeaient. Et c'était tant mieux. Il se sentait une bien meilleure personne depuis qu'il était plus familier du monde moldu.

Une heure plus tard, une agréable odeur de citrouille parfumait la maisonnée.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Drago, suspect, en s'approchant de son fils, l'air peu convaincu.  
Scorpius releva la tête.

\- Mon coloriage.  
\- Ton coloriage ? Répéta stupidement Drago. C'est un truc moldu, ça, non ?  
\- Oui. Le but c'est de colorier tout autour des traits.  
\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce jeu.  
\- C'est pour garder les enfants sages, tous les parents le savent.  
\- Ah oui ? Trancha Drago, légèrement piqué. Où as-tu appris ça ?  
\- J'ai entendu ça à la radio, dans la cave.  
\- Tu captes les émissions moldues ?  
\- Non, non ! C'étaient des sorciers qui conseillaient de faire faire ça à leurs enfants. Ils disaient que c'était la recette miracle pour les parents fatigués des batailles de bombabouse dans la maison.  
\- Mais toi, tu es déjà sage par nature.  
\- Oui, répondit Scorpius en gonflant sa poitrine de fierté. Mais c'est tout de même bien de... de faire ça... dit Scorpius, baissant tout d'un coup la voix, gêné.

Drago le regarda en penchant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?  
\- Ce que j'ai dit.  
\- Non Scorpius. Dis-moi ce que tu étais sur le point de dire, insista Drago en haussant la voix.

Scorpius se tortilla sur lui-même avant de lancer :

\- Que c'est bien de faire ça parce ça me donne l'impression d'être liés aux autres enfants. Même si c'est par le coloriage, termina-t-il penaud.

Drago ressentit la solitude de Scorpius avec plus d'importance que s'il ne le lui avait dit en mots propres. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit blond, s'apprêtant à relativiser les sentiments de son fils, quand il sentit une drôle d'odeur.

\- Papa, ça crame ! cria Scorpius en se mettant debout sur la chaise.  
\- Oh par Salazar ! Maugréa Drago en accourant vers le four. Et ne mets pas les pieds sur la chaise Scorpius ! Sacre bleu...

Il sortit le plat du four qui avait pris une couleur marron foncée.

\- Ahahah ! Rit Scorpius en sautillant sur la chaise.  
\- Un peu de tenue Scor... oh et puis zut... Ça ne fait rien, sourit Drago pour lui-même. _Les traditions se perdent et les gens changent. Et c'est tant mieux_.  
\- Tu vas être assez courageux pour manger cette tarte à la citrouille roussie ? Le taquina à la volée Drago, le ton rieur.  
\- Oui, oui ! Assura Scorpius en claquant les mains. J'ai très faim, apporte le plat !  
\- Attention c'est chaud !  
\- Hihihi ! Vite, vite, tu vas te brûler !  
\- Hop, là !

Tous les deux humèrent l'odeur puis s'attablèrent. Les couverts apparurent magiquement sur la table et la carafe versa d'elle même l'eau dans les verres en cristal.

\- Bon appétit.  
\- Bon appétit !

.  
.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago montait l'escalier du manoir et entrait dans la chambre de Scorpius. Il faisait sombre.

\- Lumos !

Drago s'approcha de la hutte faite de draps et de tulles magiquement agrandie par les soins de Drago pour qu'il y ait tout l'espace dont son fils avait besoin pour jouer et dormir à l'intérieur.

\- Toc toc toc ! Scorpius ? Réveille-toi...  
\- Mmmh.

Drago observa la petite boule sombre au milieu de ses objets, tenant contre elle son balai de Quidditch. Il fut peiné de le sortir de ses rêves, mais il fallait qu'il le prévienne...

\- Scorpius, réveille-toi.  
\- Q...qu'il y a ?  
\- Il faut que j'aille au Ministère de la Magie ce matin. J'ai reçu une missive, je dois me présenter à un entretien. Je crois que finalement, ils ont envie de m'avoir dans leurs bureaux. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour des raisons de diplomatie ou de pacifisme ou de bonne conscience, mais leur courrier est positif. Je vais peut-être avoir de nouveau un travail au sein du Ministère. Tout ça pour te dire que je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviendrai. J'ai fait à manger, alors sers-toi. J'essayerai de ne pas être trop tard. Compris ?  
\- Oui papa.

Drago caressa les cheveux en pétard de Scorpius.

\- Très bien. Alors rendors-toi.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui dire « ne fais pas de bêtises », « ne fais rien de dangereux », c'était inutile. Tout ce qu'il trouva à lui dire fut :

\- Ne t'approche pas de trop près des marécages, et ne ramène pas de crapaud dans la maison.  
Scorpius sourit.

\- Oui papa, répondit-il docilement.  
\- Très bien. À très vite.

Scorpius se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Un grand rayon de lumière traversait les draps de sa tente. Il sortit en baillant comme un ours qui sortirait d'hibernation, puis ouvrit totalement les volets.  
\- Il y a du soleil ! Du soleil ! Du soleil !

C'était un miracle. Il prit appui sur ses paumes et sortit son corps en-dehors de l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Il domina la campagne, ses couleurs automnales, ses bruits et ses odeurs. Il avisa l'horizon comme un pirate prêt à l'abordage. Aussitôt fait, il descendit en courant les escaliers du manoir, incapable de tenir en place. Tantôt il voulait sortir dehors, tantôt il voulait jouer sur le parquet du salon, baigné par les rayons du soleil. Il finit par choisir de monter sur son balai. Il chaussa ses bottes en caoutchouc, enfila un pull et une écharpe – parce qu'il faisait quand même froid – et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Scorpius enfourcha le balai, poussa du pied pour prendre son élan et s'envola dans les airs. _Yiiihaa !_  
L'adrénaline qu'il ressentait toujours quand il volait le reprit, électrisant son corps tout entier.

\- Et voilà le grand Scorpius s'envoler dans les airs ! Scanda Scorpius comme un présentateur sportif. Mais jusqu'où peut-il monter ainsi ? N'a-t-il pas peur du vide ? Non, le grand Scorpius est intrépide ! Quel looping ! Quel... Waou ! Scorpius fond vers les arbres, slalome entre les troncs ! Scorpius se pose sur le toit de la maison ! Mais n'a-t-il donc aucune peur ?...AAAaaaah !

Scorpius hurla en s'accrochant à son balai, effrayé par une mouette venue du grand large.

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il en sentant l'angoisse monter à vitesse grand V. Il fila sur son balai et fonça dans l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée avant de refermer hâtivement la porte derrière lui, le cœur battant. Il s'empressa de fermer les rideaux des fenêtres avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé.

Scorpius mit plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre, après quoi il monta jouer aux explorateurs avec une fausse baguette à la main. Il brava un Boutefeu chinois. Poursuivi par le dragon dans tout le manoir, il fit diversion en tapant sur les casseroles de la cuisine. _Graaaaorr !_ Rugit le dragon, face au petit Scorpius seulement protégé de son armure en pilou – son pyjama. Scorpius fit preuve de persévérance, inversa le rapport de force et poussa le dragon dans ses derniers retranchements. Il finit par le dominer au-dessus d'une pile de coussin, le mettant au supplice de cracher ne serait-ce qu'une dernière flamme.

Fatigué, il arrêta son jeu et retomba dans le fauteuil en cuir. Il chercha autre chose à faire, mais n'avait plus d'imagination. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur le journal que son père avait laissé sur la table basse. Il le prit et lut les titres des journaux. La Ministre de la Magie, Hermione Granger, avait fait passé une nouvelle loi en faveur des créatures non considérées par la communauté sorcière. Un cambriolage avait été commis dans un magasin de Pré-au-lard les coupables n'avaient pas été retrouvés. Le mythique nom du pub Les Trois Balais avait changé de nom après la mort de Madame Rosmerta le nouveau tenancier avait choisi de le renommer La Rose des vents en hommage à son ancienne propriétaire. Une certaine Gertrude Fartepaille avait fait très peur aux services de Transports magique en perdant son dentier dans le réseau de cheminée – on avait finalement retrouvé le dentier à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre dans une paroisse. Du côté international, il y avait aussi beaucoup de choses dont Scorpius ne comprenait pas grand chose : des découvertes médicales très importantes, des traités signés, des accords... Scorpius tourna les pages sans plus lire les articles, jusqu'à ce qu'un fait divers ne le fasse s'arrêter. Il observa de plus près, jusqu'à coller son nez au papier.

« Affaire Lucius Malefoy et si la peine devait être remise en cause? »

« _Onze ans que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort reconnu au service de Voldemort, « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom », a été jugé coupable durant un des nombreux procès qui ont vu se succéder les criminels de guerre (...) »_

Scorpius ne voulut pas en connaître davantage. Il jeta le journal et se roula en boule, la gorge nouée. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de tabou dans sa famille, liée à son grand-père, mais tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ce qu'il en était vraiment de la bouche de son père, il fermerait les yeux sur tout ce qu'on lui dirait. Seules les paroles de son père trouveraient allégeance à ses yeux. Et s'il ne lui avait encore rien dit, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Scorpius bouda le journal, celui-ci jeté au sol comme une épluchure de banane.

Il passa le reste de la journée à s'ennuyer ferme, ouvrant de temps en temps des épopées de sorciers héroïques. Mais l'attente se faisait longue. Il avait mangé ce que lui avait préparé son père. Le ciel s'était couvert petit-à-petit de nuages gris anthracites. La pluie n'avait pas tardé à tomber, et le vent à souffler, poussant des coups violents contre les vitres, effrayant à demi Scorpius, peu habitué à être seul dans la maison. Il mit le tourne-disque en route. Les notes l'apaisèrent. Petit-à-petit, il dut allumer les lampes les unes après les autres tandis que l'obscurité se faisait plus grande. Le métronome de l'horloge résonnait dans toute la grande salle, rythmant l'ennui de Scorpius.

\- 'm'ennuiiiiie, bougonnait-il en regardant le plafond.

Le lustre avait dix chandelles. Le coussin rouge avait une tâche d'encre. Le parquet faisait une fausse note près de la fenêtre. Un courant d'air s'insinuait par la fente d'un tiroir dans la cuisine. Scorpius notait tous les détails de la maison. Si seulement il avait des amis avec qui jouer... Il espérait tant de Poudlard qu'il avait peur que ses attentes ne soient que des illusions. C'était le pire de tout quand quelque chose qu'on attendait si ardemment ne s'accomplissait pas surtout parce que Scorpius devrait mentir à son père pour lui assurer qu'il était heureux et comblé. En parlant du loup...

Drago transplana dans le salon dans un tourbillon. Le feu de cheminée crépita soudainement dans l'âtre, comme attendant le maître de la maison pour s'allumer. La lueur rouge creusa les joues et la mâchoire du jeune adulte. Il s'avança vers Scorpius en souriant.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Je suis désolé d'avoir tant tardé.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, mi-boudeur, mi-compréhensif.

\- Tu joues avec moi maintenant ?

Un éclair de regret traversa les traits de Drago.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai quelques papiers à régler... un emploi du temps à revoir... mais après je suis à toi.  
\- Mais après c'est le dîner, se plaignit Scorpius.

Drago ne sut que répondre.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il enleva sa cape, se déchaussa, et se servit un verre de whiskey.

\- Ça s'est passé comme tu voulais ? Demanda Scorpius, comme s'il était bien plus âgé.  
\- Très bien, sourit Drago. On m'a proposé une place au Département du Droit magique international. Je pense que je vais accepter, même si je ne suis pas toujours en accord avec la politique de la Ministre de la Magie... c'est une très bonne opportunité.  
\- Hermony Grage ?

Drago faillit faire tomber son verre.

\- Par Merlin !  
\- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?  
\- Je... si... Mais où... (le regard de Drago tomba sur le journal). Oh. Tu as lu le journal ?  
Scorpius hocha la tête.  
\- Je suis admiratif, tu as pratiquement mémorisé son nom après une seule lecture. Elle ne s'appelle pas Harmony Grage mais Hermione Granger. Un personnage comme elle, tu n'en trouves pas dix exemplaires.  
\- Elle n'est pas gentille ?  
\- Disons... Qu'elle a un caractère bien trempé. Du temps où on était à l'école... commença Drago avant de s'interrompre sous le rire de son fils. D'accord, je fais très vieux jeu en disant ça...  
\- Vieux croûton !

Ils rirent.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est une Ministre qui a beaucoup de capacités même s'il m'en coûte de le dire, mais elle est trop progressiste pour la communauté sorcière. Elle ne devrait pas oublier que les traditions sont difficiles à abandonner car elles résident moins dans les lois que dans les esprits. Mais bon, soupira Drago, j'imagine qu'il faut bien une personne comme elle qui demande plus et obtient un dixième, que quelqu'un qui demande moins et obtient aucun résultat.

Il resta songeur, puis ajouta :

\- Dans tous les cas, je travaillerai sous ses ordres dès que j'aurai signé le contrat. Quelle affaire. Un whisky pur feu n'est pas de trop pour ça !  
\- Bravo papa !  
\- Merci. Va te chercher un verre de jus de citrouille, qu'on trinque !

Scorpius sauta du fauteuil et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille dans la cuisine avant d'accourir vers le salon, face au feu de cheminé.

\- À mon poste au Département du Droit magique international !  
\- À toi parce que tu es le meilleur papa du monde.

Drago ouvrit la bouche. Son fils était la meilleure personne du monde, ça c'était certain. Lui ? Tous les jours il doutait être un bon père. L'entendre de la bouche de son fils, c'était quelque chose. Il posa son verre sur la table, s'accroupit sur le tapis vert foncé et entoura son fils de ses bras. Scorpius avait si peu l'habitude des câlins qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Tous les deux se serrèrent maladroitement.  
Puis Scorpius devina que quelque chose d'autre rendait Drago à fleur de peau ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?

Drago se releva, secouant la tête.

\- Rien, assura-t-il en s'efforçant de sourire.

Sans un mot, il s'enferma dans son bureau pendant deux longues heures. Scorpius tourna en bourrique dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur la baguette magique de son père, laissée dans la cape suspendue au porte-manteau. Il s'avança, la saisit, et sentit la magie grisailler dans sa paume. Qu'il avait hâte de sentir la sienne au creux de sa main ! La sienne propre. Parce qu'une baguette l'attendait dans son écrin.  
Il commença à manger le dîner sans son père, assis sur une chaise haute du bar. Quand enfin celui-ci refit surface, il avait l'air secoué de quelqu'un qui a chassé toute trace de tracas pour que ne se lise sur son visage qu'une fatigue bénigne.

\- Désolé, aujourd'hui je suis toujours en retard. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?  
\- Feuilleté de marrons réchauffé au four.

Drago s'assit au bar en face de Scorpius en faisant mine d'avoir une faim hippogriffe.

\- Hmm, c'est très bon ! Qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai fait du Quidditch ! Et puis j'ai combattu un dragon.  
\- Tout ça dans la même journée ?  
\- Question d'habitude, lança Scorpius sur un ton blasé. Tu n'peux pas comprendre.

Drago garda sa fourchette suspendue entre son assiette et sa bouche, avant de rire.

\- Tu me fais quoi, là ? Un trailer de ta crise d'adolescence à venir ?  
\- Hihihi !  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai très hâte de voir ce film ! Blagua Drago en se resservant à manger.  
\- Oh, et dis, c'est quand qu'on retourne à Londres pour voir des films moldus ?

Drago grinça des dents.

\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Ce week-end, dis ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Maiiis...  
\- Allez, Scorpius, fait pas ton enfant.

Scorpius bougonna.

\- C'est la pire chose à dire à un enfant ça.

Sur ce, il sauta du tabouret et fit mine de partir.

\- Scorpius, pour l'amour de Merlin, ne sors pas de table ainsi.

Scorpius se figea.

\- Sinon quoi ?  
\- Sin... commença Drago avant de s'interrompre, choqué. Dis-donc, à quoi tu joues ce soir ?

Scorpius se retourna. Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Drago lâcha tout à fait ses couverts cette fois. Père et fils s'observèrent, interdits par le revirement de situation. Puis, lentement, Drago ouvrit ses bras et Scorpius s'engouffra dedans en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Déboussolé, Drago ne sut plus comment réagir face à l'effluve de larmes et de sentiments diffus et mêlés qui agitaient le corps de son fils

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- J... C'est...qu...que... C'est...

Scorpius était incapable de savoir par quoi commencer ni de parler sans bégayer. Drago lui demanda de se calmer. Il le prit dans ses bras comme quand il avait cinq ans et monta l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre. Puis tous les deux s'allongèrent sous la tente où des constellations brillaient. Drago caressa les cheveux de Scorpius qui avait fini par se calmer.  
\- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
\- Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui m'en parles...

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Mais de tout !  
\- Mais je te dis déjà tout, Scorpius ! Tu es la seule personne que j'ai.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es différent ce soir et pourquoi tu t'es enfermé deux heures dans ton bureau ? Et pourquoi tu me dis rien sur mon grand-père ?

Cette fois, un silence de plomb tomba sur les deux têtes, pas même gêné par les pleurs de Scorpius. Drago se releva, l'air de vouloir prendre la fuite. Au-dernier moment, il se ravisa.  
\- Très bien, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on discute un peu de ça... ton grand-père paternel est en prison parce qu'il s'est allié aux mauvaises personnes durant la guerre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- C'est pas une réponse !

Drago soupira, certain à présent qu'il ne pourrait pas faire la version courte.

\- Parce que ton père avait à cœur ce qui est noble, aristocrate et, surtout, la pureté du sang. Il n'aimait pas les moldus, il n'aimait pas les sorciers issus d'une union de deux moldus, ou d'une union mixte entre moldu et sorcier. Il pensait que le sang des sorciers était pur quand il n'était pas souillé par le sang moldu. De fait, il rejetait toute la culture moldue, et il rejetait aussi les sorciers (même sangs purs) qui aimaient les moldus. Tu comprends ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- Ok. Alors je continue. Les mangemorts sont – étaient - des adeptes de ces idées qui se sont regroupés autour d'un Lord, une très méchante personne. Pire que le dragon qui t'a poursuivi dans la maison aujourd'hui.

Scorpius ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Voldemort ?  
\- Oui, acquiesça Drago, qui avait depuis longtemps fait le trait sur les démons de son passé.  
\- Alors grand-père était un dragon ?  
\- Oui. Ses idées et ses actions étaient méchantes et mettaient en danger la vie des autres. Il participait à perpétuer la haine et à inspirer la peur. Il a fait disparaître des vies. Mais il avait aussi de l'amour à donner. Quelque part, il avait aussi, comme tout être humain, une bonne part...  
\- Tu l'aimais ?  
\- Je...

Drago fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse directe à une question aussi franche. Devait-il s'inquiéter de cela ?

\- Je l'aimais quand j'étais petit, je le respectais beaucoup. J'étais fier d'être son fils. C'était un grand homme, très droit, très altier, qui inspirait la crainte. Mais il ne m'a pas inculqué de bonnes valeurs. Et le danger qu'il m'a fait encourir pour servir la noble cause était impitoyable je réussissais ou je mourrais.  
\- Alors tu as réussi ?  
\- Indirectement... Je dirais plutôt que j'ai échoué mais réussi à rester en vie.  
\- Alors tu étais dragon toi aussi ?  
\- Oui. Mais un dragon inoffensif qui ne crache pas de feu.  
\- Tu mordais ? Tu étais empoisonné ?

Drago secoua la tête en caressant les cheveux de Scorpius.

\- Je me mordais la queue, et je m'empoisonnais moi-même.

Scorpius resta pensif.

\- Je ne rencontrerai jamais mon grand-père ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, il ne sortira jamais de prison. Mais les peines d'emprisonnement peuvent changer avec le temps.  
\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça.  
\- Tu n'es pas bouleversé ?  
\- Seulement parce que tu m'as dit que tu étais un dragon aussi.

Drago se remémora le toast de son fils au meilleur des pères. Pouvait-il décevoir son fils en l'espace de quatre heures ?

\- Le tatouage que tu as souvent vu sur mon bras signifie que j'ai fait de mauvais choix quand j'étais plus jeune, dit Drago. Mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais tué personne. Jamais.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- On pourra approfondir cette conversation plus tard. Pour l'heure, je crois en avoir bien assez dit.  
\- Non.  
\- Comment, non ?  
\- Tu n'as pas répondu à toutes mes questions.  
\- Quelles...  
\- Pourquoi tu étais bizarre ce soir ?  
\- Oh ! Je, ce n'est rien, seulement la fatigue. Et la joie d'avoir un poste.  
\- Non, c'est aussi de la tristesse ! Clama soudainement Scorpius, le feu aux joues. Je te connais ! Je sais quand tu es triste ! Et tu es triste depuis que tu es rentré !

Drago ne répondit rien, les bras ballants.

\- Scorpius, ce n'est pas contre toi si je ne te dis pas ça. Je t'assure.  
\- Quoi ? Insista Scorpius.  
\- C'est rien, j'ai seulement aperçu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années.  
Scorpius trembla.

\- Maman ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de trembler.

\- Non...

Scorpius cacha avec peine sa déception, tandis que Drago se jura de revenir aussi sur ce sujet prochainement.

\- J'ai revu un garçon qui était avec moi à l'école, c'est tout. Ça m'a fait bizarre de le revoir, il avait l'air exactement comme moi : heureux avec ses enfants, mais ramant pour garder contenance.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi contenance ?  
\- C'est être apte à masquer son trouble.  
\- Il ramait pour masquer son trouble de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est normal. Moi aussi je me sens perdu dans les émotions que j'ai lues sur son visage... ou que je crois avoir lues. Peut-être me suis-je trompé. Je suis bon observateur en soi, mais je l'ai aperçu de loin...  
\- Tu peux me dire qui c'est ?  
\- Non. Il est temps de dormir Scorpius.  
\- Je ne le répéterai à personne.  
\- Ce n'est pas la questi...  
\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais c'est personnel.  
\- Mais... moi quand tu me demandes, je te réponds.

Drago soupira, vaincu.

\- Bon. La personne que j'ai aperçue aujourd'hui, c'est Harry Potter.  
\- LE HARRY POTTER ?  
\- Malheureusement, marmonna Drago.  
\- WAOW ! Le héros !  
\- Dis-donc, toi mon fils, tu t'es découvert un nouvel héros ?  
\- Non c'est toujours toi le meilleur papa du monde. Mais quand même, Harry Potter est dans tous les livres, dans toutes les bouches à la radio, dans tous les...  
\- Oui, oui... je crois que j'ai compris.  
\- Alors le héro de la guerre est troublé et masque son trouble ?  
\- Ma théorie, jeune fils déloyal que je devrais déshériter sur le champ, c'est que ce grand héro a du mal à revêtir toutes les capes qu'on lui demande de porter. Et aussi qu'il est, comme moi, un jeune papa sans tutelle parentale pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre.

Scorpius resta silencieux, digérant les paroles de son père. Un bâillement sonore lui déforma la bouche.

\- Et pourquoi tu étais... triste ?  
\- Triste ? Je ne dirais quand même pas triste !  
\- Alors bizarre.  
\- Je l'ignore moi-même Scorpius. Je l'ignore...  
\- Tu aimerais le revoir ? Lui reparler ?  
\- C'est impossible. Allez, dors à présent.  
\- Rien n'est impossible !  
\- Allez, demain on jouera ensemble alors sois prêt.  
\- Oui papa. Bisous.  
\- Bonne nuit.

* * *

Le givre dessina des rosaces d'argent sur les vitres. Scorpius colla son nez contre, créant un nuage de buée. Le blizzard allait se lever, recouvrant toute la campagne. Il ne verrait plus rien de l'extérieur et ne pourrait plus aller jouer dehors. C'était la période de l'année qu'il aimait le moins. Heureusement la bibliothèque de son père était remplie de livres illustrés aux belles reliures. Scorpius monta sur l'échelle pour choisir de vieux grimoires magiques. Il choisit de lire un exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges.

\- Quand je serai à Poudlard, je postulerai dans l'équipe de ma maison. Tout le monde me reconnaîtra dans les couloirs. On me félicitera.

Scorpius s'imagina marcher dans les couloirs avec son équipement de Quidditch sur le dos, fanfaron. Mais quelque chose bloquait... l'image ne pouvait pas surgir totalement dans les moindres détails si Scorpius ne savait pas quelle couleur il porterait. Tantôt il voyait la belle couleur verte émeraude qui ferait plaisir à son père. Tantôt il se voyait porter le bleu des fiers Serdaigles.

\- Ce sera la surprise l'année prochaine !

Il redescendit de l'échelle et lut près de la fenêtre pour gagner un maximum de luminosité. Il savait que dans trois heures il ferait tellement sombre dans la maison qu'il ne pourrait plus rien lire.

Drago était parti travailler. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il avait commencé le travail, ce qui lui donnait un air plus énergique et épanoui. Scorpius se doutait qu'il aimait davantage être occupé et entouré de personnes que coincé dans la campagne.  
Lui s'était plus habitué à la solitude que son père, et les enfants l'effrayaient un peu, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'aurait pas préféré être accompagné. Ici, il pouvait faire pleins de choses en imagination, il pouvait s'instruire et se débrouiller tout seul dans la cuisine. Mais il ne pouvait pas partager ces moments avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Il ne pouvait pas partager des rires, des moments complices, des aventures.

\- Quand j'irai à Poudlard...

Il mangea, petit corps minuscule attablée à la grande table ébène, observant d'un œil terne le blizzard souffler. Chacune de ses bouchées était accompagnée par le métronome de l'horloge. Il buvait. Puis continuait à mâcher, mâcher, la tête dans le creux de la main. Déconfit. Il pensait à son père. Soudain, il eut une illumination.

Il se leva de table, alla chercher un parchemin et une bouteille d'encre, dégagea son plateau de nourriture d'un geste du bras et se prépara à écrire.

« _Cher_ _Monsieur Harry Potter,_

 _Je suis Scorpius Hyperion. J'espère que vous allez bien. Et vos enfants aussi. Et votre femme aussi_.»

Scorpius fit une pause, se gratta le menton avec la plume d'oie, puis ajouta :

« _J'imagine que vous êtes très occupé, pour un grand sorcier comme vous. Je vous écrit parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de le faire avant mais mon papa a parlé de vous il n'y a pas longtemps alors voilà. Merci d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, c'était très chouette de votre part. Les dragons sont bien gardés comme ça, il n'y a plus de risques pour nous._ »

Scorpius sauta de table et attrapa la boîte de chocogrenouilles. Il abandonna son courrier pour aller dans la cave et allumer la radio. Mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il prit son balai. S'il ne pouvait pas faire de Quidditch dehors, il pouvait en faire à l'intérieur ! En faisant attention à ne rien faire tomber sur son passage. Il remonta la cage d'escalier de la cave puis l'escalier du manoir, jusqu'au premier étage, et fit plusieurs allers-retours dans le couloir. Les portraits des tableaux l'observaient d'un œil peu appréciateur, commentant dans leurs barbes des « de mon temps », « interdit de faire du balai à l'intérieur »... dont Scorpius ne se souciait guère.

Puis il redescendit dans la salle, se rappela qu'il avait commencé à écrire un courrier, et se rassit.  
« _Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais je cuisine déjà pour mon âge. Bien sûr, je fais attention, mais je sais déjà y faire. Alors si un jour vous voulez venir pour le goûter, ou pour le déjeuner, je serais content de vous accueillir. Notre manoir est grand, vous pouvez aussi venir avec votre femme. Et même avec vos enfants. Quel âge ont-ils ? Ils aiment le Quidditch ?_ »

Scorpius se gratta la tête, cherchant quoi dire de plus.

« _Alors encore merci à vous, et peut-être à très bientôt. Si vous voulez venir, on habite dans les Midlands de l'Est, mais en ce moment il neige beaucoup alors je vous conseille plutôt de venir par la cheminée._

Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. »

Il plia son courrier en trois, le glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il marqua du sceau de la famille Malefoy dans le bureau de son père. Scorpius s'approcha de l'hibou grand duc qui lui avait toujours fait très peur à cause de son regard perçant et de ses oreilles qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Il ouvrit précautionneusement la cage et approcha l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. L'hibou pinça le courrier dans son bec et Scorpius soupira, soulagé de ne pas avoir été mordu. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et dit :

\- C'est pour Monsieur Harry Potter, le héro.

Le grand duc déploya ses ailes, avisant le blizzard d'un œil perçant, puis s'envola. Scorpius l'observa quelques secondes disparaître dans la neige, puis referma rapidement la fenêtre, mort de froid.

Ce soir-là, Scorpius offrit son plus beau sourire à son père quand celui-ci rentra du travail. Les épaules de Drago étaient recouvertes d'une poudre de neige et son nez pointu était rougi à cause du temps glacial.

\- Tu as quoi ?! S'étouffa Drago, faisant tomber à ses pieds le dernier modèle du kit du parfait maître de potion.

Scorpius entendit des bruits de verre s'entrechoquer et il ferma un œil.

\- Tu n'es pas content ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as pas réellement fait ça ? Scorpius !  
\- Je... _si_ , chuchota Scorpius d'une voix inaudible, les bras devant le visage.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Le gronda-t-il, véritablement offusqué et colérique.  
\- Je sais pas... je...

Drago laissa échapper une ribambelle d'exclamations. Scorpius finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne pas supporter le courroux inexpliqué de son père. Il l'entendit faire les cent pas dans le manoir durant une heure entière, à tourner et retourner la situation à voix haute. Scorpius aurait aimé faire revenir le hibou... jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça mettrait son père dans tous ses états. Ce n'était qu'une invitation, non ?  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago avait retrouvé son sang froid. Il disait avec assurance : « Potter ne répondra jamais de toute façon ».

\- Papa, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas mal faire...  
\- Je sais. Désolé de m'être laissé emporter. Et si on changeait de sujet ? J'ai une proposition à te faire. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir ?

Les yeux de Scorpius brillèrent.

\- À Londres ?  
\- Oui. J'ai aussi pensé aller au théâtre, ou à l'opéra, mais toi tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça.  
\- Oh, je m'en fiche, tant qu'on sort tous les deux !

Drago sourit, caressant la joue de son fils.

\- Alors mets un gros pull et ton manteau.

Scorpius escalada les escaliers de la maison, mit sans dessus-dessous sa chambre et revint, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Efface ce sourire que je ne saurais voir, rit Drago.  
\- On y va ! On y va !  
\- Accroche-toi à mon bras. Ça ne va pas être agréable. J'espère que tu ne vas pas rendre toutes les chocogrenouilles que tu as mangé aujourd'hui.  
\- _Gloups_.

Père et fils s'agrippèrent puis se dématérialisèrent en une seconde. Ils débarquèrent dans la rue passante du Chemin de traverse, au milieu de rares passants aux chapeaux pointus. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le monde moldu, la rue était bien plus remplie. Ils furent pratiquement engloutis sous les sons des klaxonnes, les fars des voitures et les corps qui défilaient sur le trottoir en les dépassant à toute vitesse.  
Scorpius leva les yeux pour observer toute cette agitation à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Les flocons de neige lui tombaient sur le visage. Son rire, pareil à un gazouillis, réchauffa le cœur de Drago. Il serra sa main et dit :

\- Ne me perds pas des yeux.  
\- Pas si tu me sers fort la main comme ça ! Tu vas me la broyer ! Glapit Scorpius.

Scorpius pensait depuis un moment que son père était trop protecteur. Il allait bientôt avoir onze ans, il pouvait quand même marcher ensemble sans se tenir la main ! Mais ici il y avait tellement de monde... Scorpius resta collé à Drago, mi-fasciné, mi-effrayé.

\- Allez, viens.

Ils marchèrent sur la neige fondue du trottoir, observant les vêtements des moldus, les bruits des freins des vélos, les lumières éclairants les vitrines des magasins. Il essaya de capter des bouts de conversation. Les détours des trottoirs sentaient bon les marrons chauds. Des marchands proposaient aussi de la barbe-à-papa pour les enfants, et Scorpius observa le manège des mains tendues, des pièces tomber de l'une à l'autre.  
Ils entrèrent dans le cinéma moldu, un peu intimidé par le monde non-sorcier. Ils choisirent un film d'action. Drago s'ennuya ferme, mais Scorpius fut ébloui par toutes les technologies moldues qui lui semblaient irréelles et _magiques_ pour le coup.

\- Mais tu te rends compte qu'ils arrivent à faire tout ça ? Soufflait Scorpius dans l'oreille de son père, sa voix partant dans les aigus sous le coup de l'émotion.  
\- Chhht ! Fit une voix agacée, derrière eux.  
\- Pardon...

Scorpius se rassit sagement sur son fauteuil, sans faire aucun bruit. Drago, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain sorcier aux yeux verts. Et s'il répondait par l'affirmative à l'invitation de Scorpius ? Ce doute, qu'il avait chassé quelques heures plus tôt, lui revenait au galop. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un bassin d'eau froide à l'idée de recevoir le moindre courrier de Potter. Alors sa visite... Et celle de Weasley ? Dans sa maison ? Tous ensemble à partager un repas à sa table ? Par Salazar ! Drago était au supplice. Il sentait des sueurs froides lui engourdir le crâne.  
À la fin du film, il trouva la solution : il allait réécrire un courrier à Harry Potter pour lui dire que son fils s'était emporté sans son autorisation et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir.

\- C'était trop bien papa ! Hein ? Papa ?  
\- Ce n'était pas si mal.  
\- Pas si mal ? C'était méga génial ! Et t'as vu quand le capitaine a donné les ordres de lancer le missile ? Et quand les ennemis ont contre-attaqué ! _Boum, bam !_  
\- C'était un peu violent pour des enfants.  
\- Oh, fait pas ton vieux croûton !

Drago prit un air vexé.

\- Pardon papa, c'est pas dans ce sens là que je l'utilise... c'est affectueux...  
\- C'est ça, ironisa Drago en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Allez, viens, on a encore pleins de choses à découvrir dans la ville !

Drago sourit et ils continuèrent à se promener tranquillement. Après-tout, en une seconde ils étaient de nouveau chez eux, ils pouvaient pousser plus loin l'expédition sans se soucier du reste.

Les journées passèrent. Bientôt Noël approcha. Ils revinrent dans la capitale acheter les cadeaux et la nourriture pour le réveillon. Drago et Scorpius avaient oublié Harry Potter. Drago n'avait pas renvoyé de courrier. L'absence de réponse de Potter l'avait convaincu qu'il s'était fait du souci pour rien. Comment l'ancien Gryffondor accepterait-il de venir chez lui partager un repas ? Ce serait à coup sûr extrêmement gênant pour tout le monde. Les vieilles histoires et rancunes remonteraient à la surface. Tout le monde repartirait fâché.  
Et en ce moment, Drago avait une surprise autrement plus importante pour son fils qui lui encombrait davantage l'esprit que son ex-rival de Poudlard : la venue d'Astoria pour les fêtes.

Scorpius ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Il allait être tellement heureux... Et Drago aussi. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il ressentait encore les mêmes sentiments pour elle, ç'aurait été se bercer d'illusions. Leurs dernières crises et son départ avait changé l'image et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Mais il lui était encore quelque part obligé. En tant qu'ex-mari, père de leur enfant, confident. Ses amis, Théo et Blaise, avaient supporté ses craintes et ses faiblesses, mais Astoria était la seule à l'avoir à nouveau porté vers le haut. Il lui devait beaucoup. Il était satisfait qu'elle veuille passer à nouveau Noël avec eux au manoir. Il éviterait de lui demander si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, et il espérait qu'elle ne fasse aucune allusion à ce sujet.

La surprise eut l'effet escompté. Scorpius était tellement content de retrouver sa mère qu'il ne la quittât plus d'une semelle, pareil à un poussin. Et Astoria était toujours très tendre et très patiente avec eux. Elle leur racontait les dernières aventures qui lui étaient arrivées, sans jamais donner beaucoup de détails sur sa nouvelle maison et les nouvelles personnes qu'elle fréquentait. À la fin de son séjour, Scorpius obtint d'elle qu'elle passât le voir plus souvent. Elle le lui promit.

Ils se quittèrent amicalement, puis elle transplana.

* * *

La vie au manoir repris son cours normal. Le mois de janvier s'écoula à base de dégustation de Gnomes au poivre sur le divan, au chaud près de la cheminée. Scorpius retrouva son ami imaginaire qu'il avait négligé depuis quelques temps : Flurry. Ils se pourchassèrent dans la maison, des draps sur la tête. Puis, fin Janvier, tandis que tous les deux discutaient des règles du jeu des Bavboules, la dispute se fit si grande que Scorpius cessa de vouloir partager ses journées froides d'hiver avec lui. Il se retrouva à nouveau complètement seul.  
Jusqu'à un matin, tandis qu'il dévorait des biscuits à la cannelle, un grand fracas lui fit renverser sa tasse de chocolat chaud sur son pyjama bleu étoilé. Il sursauta sous le coup de la surprise et de la brûlure. Il enleva son bas de pantalon, pressa sa brûlure avec de la glace, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était à l'origine du fracas. Il trouva un animal emplumé ramassé en boule. Il arrivait à peine à faire la distinction entre le blanc des plumes et le blanc de la neige. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et un vent glacial et fort le fit sursauter. Il comprit que le vent avait poussé la chouette contre la fenêtre ce qui l'avait à moitié assommée.

\- Ma pauvre, viens-là.

Scorpius l'emmitoufla dans ce qu'il restait de pyjama, ses jambes nues tremblantes sous le froid. Il ferma la fenêtre et posa la chouette sur le fauteuil en cuir. Il caressa son pelage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses yeux ambrés et le fixe. Il se recula un peu, intimidé. C'était la plus belle chouette qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? À qui appartiens-tu ?

La chouette, encore secouée par le voyage, ouvrit le bec. Scorpius accourra pour lui offrir des biscuits à la cannelle. Elle picora dedans avant de tout engloutir.

\- Papa ! PAPAAA !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit en grand et Drago apparut. Il était habillé d'un pull cachemire bleu pâle, et d'un pantalon noir à la coupe droite et élégante. Seuls ses chaussons verts usés faisaient tâche.  
\- Qu'y'a-t-il ?  
\- Une chouette est arrivée !

Drago comprit à l'instant où il vit la chouette.

La réponse de Potter.

L'imbécile, il avait répondu ! Drago se précipita sur la chouette et prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains tremblantes. Il essaya d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avec ses doigts sans y parvenir. Il prit un couteau et déchira l'enveloppe. Scorpius, mi-curieux, mi-impressionné, ne dit rien. Drago déplia le courrier. Ses traits se figèrent, pareille à sa respiration. Seuls ses yeux bougeaient, balayant la surface du papier lisse et blanc comme s'il eût voulu imprimer immédiatement le texte, incapable de supporter l'angoisse des montagnes russes. Drago lisait, relisait les mots, tantôt voulant s'arrêter sur la calligraphie fine et rapide de Potter, tantôt voulant abréger sa bouffée de peur.

« _Bonjour Scorpius,_

Je voudrais tout d'abord commencer par m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris avant de te répondre. Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais les fêtes de fin d'années ont été une montagne de préparation, si bien que je n'ai eu aucun répit.

 _Je dois aussi confesser que me remettre de la surprise de ta lettre a été plus longue que prévue !_ _Mais tu as très bien fait de m'envoyer ce courrier, ça m'a fait plaisir de le recevoir et, par ce biais, d'avoir quelques nouvelles de toi._ _Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas un contact régulier de ton père – pour ne pas dire que nous n'avons aucun contact -, ce qui commence à m'interroger quand je pense à tout ce qu'hier nous éloignait et qui aujourd'hui nous rapprocherait. Albus a dix ans. Il entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Par contre il n'aime pas du tout le Quidditch (et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le convaincre), James et Lily eux, apprécient beaucoup plus. James est l'aîné, et Lily la plus petite.  
J'ai longuement discuté avec mon épouse de ta gentille invitation à manger – vraiment très très gentille - »_

« Mais »... Drago crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le bord du papier, certain de voir un « mais » débarquer au détour de la phrase, et il n'était pas sûr d'être préparé.

« _… nous avons peu de soirées disponibles, mais nous serions tout de même prêts à venir vous rendre visite_ ».

\- Il dit ça que par politesse ! S'indigna Drago après s'être remis de sa surprise. Ça pue la contrainte à dix mille, il n'a pas su dire non !

« J _e voudrais tout de même avoir la confirmation de la part de ton père avant de débarquer dans votre salon. Pour te le dire sincèrement, je serais incapable aujourd'hui de deviner quels sentiments l'habitent à notre encontre. Nous ne nous sommes pas reparlé depuis la fin de la Guerre, et la dernière discussion a été très brève. Tout ça pour dire que nous serions contents de vous rendre visite et de goûter à ta cuisine, Scorpius, mais il me faut être sûr que nous ne dérangerons pas._

 _Le bonjour à ton père,  
à bientôt,  
Harry Potter._

 _PS : la chouette ne s'appelle pas Hedwige comme la dernière que j'avais mais Poinsettia (aussi dit Étoile de Noël!). Elle est plus renfermée, mais tout aussi amicale, et son pelage me fait penser à la chouette qui m'a protégée jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. »_

\- Alors ? Alors ? Demanda Scorpius, ne tenant plus d'attendre.  
 _  
_Drago lui tendit le courrier, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, et se tint au dossier d'une chaise.  
\- Alors ça veut dire que Potter va venir manger chez moi...  
\- Tu es content ?  
\- Quelle drôle de question ! Qui serait content d'avoir Potter et Weasley chez lui ? S'emporta Drago.  
\- Mais...

Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se frotta le front.

\- Écoute, nous n'étions pas vraiment en bons termes à l'école. On se haïssait.  
\- Mais quand tu m'as dit si tu voulais le revoir, tu m'as juste dit « c'est impossible », pas « certainement pas ! »

Drago hocha la tête pour donner raison à Scorpius.

\- Oui, mais quand je t'ai dit ça, c'était parce que je venais de le croiser de loin et que je ne m'y attendais pas… Il m'avait semblé inaccessible, non seulement à cause de la distance, mais aussi à cause du temps qui a passé (quasiment dix ans!).  
\- Mais vous vous haïssez encore ? Demanda Scorpius d'une petite voix.  
\- Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je ne le déteste plus.  
\- Alors ?

Drago aurait presque cru que son fils posait sciemment ses questions davantage pour l'aider à canaliser ses sentiments et à classer ses idées par ordre logique des choses (jusqu'à temps qu'il passe au-dessus de ses blocages et parvienne à un état de fait clair et serein)... plutôt qu'à lui demander s'il allait accepter que Harry Potter vienne manger ou non.

\- ...J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose à présent si nous n'entretenons plus cette réserve qui nous a fait perdre tout contact après l'école. Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'entendais tout le temps parler d'Harry Potter. Je n'avais qu'une idée, c'était devenir son ami, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'en avait que faire de mon amitié.

Scorpius se leva du fauteuil.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tard !

Drago haussa les épaules, peu certain.

\- Nous verrons bien.

La réponse de Drago fut expéditive. Il ne se perdit ni en détails inutiles, ni en pensées maladroites – celles-là, il les gardait pour lui le soir avant de s'endormir. Il se voulut concis, distant, un peu piquant fidèle à son caractère.

« _Potter,_

 _Bonjour. Mon fils a pris la liberté de vous inviter, toi et ta famille me prenant moi aussi par surprise. Au vu de ta réponse, j'imagine qu'il serait malvenu à présent de ne pas organiser ce repas. Vous ne dérangerez pas. J'espère que tu n'as rien à redire aux tartes à la citrouille cramées. Nous vous proposons les dates du 31 Janvier ou de la deuxième semaine de Février._

 _J'attends ta réponse,_  
 _Drago Malefoy._ »

Et la réponse ne tarda pas :

« _Bonsoir Drago,_

 _Ginny et moi sommes libres le soir du 31 Janvier. Nous viendrons avec les enfants pour que Scorpius ne se sente pas trop seul. J'espère que la bouteille de vin rouge que nous prévoyons d'amener se marie bien avec le cramé de la citrouille._

 _Bien à toi,_  
 _Harry Potter._ »

« Drago », « Bien à toi »... il en avait des bonnes. Drago laissa tomber la réponse de son ex-rival, ébahi, curieux et agacé tout à la fois.

Il se concentra sur le travail qu'il avait à rendre pour son Département. Tout se déroulait très bien depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il était coéquipier avec un ancien Serpentard à l'humour tranchant, presque cynique, comme seuls savaient les faire la maison vert et argent. Il avait suffisamment de travail pour remplir ses journées au lieu de tourner en rond, et suffisamment de responsabilité pour sentir qu'il servait à quelque chose. Il avait aussi, heureusement, de bonnes horaires qui lui permettaient de passer plusieurs jours seul avec Scorpius au manoir, et de rentrer de bonne heure le soir. Tout se passait donc au mieux.

Puis la date fatidique arriva. 31 janvier. Drago eut envie de jeter son calendrier par la fenêtre pour se soustraire à la réalité.

Il se mouvait dans le manoir comme une silhouette en peine, plaintive, se morfondant sur elle-même.

\- Allez, courage papa, disait Scorpius en l'observant par-dessus son livre.  
\- Je n'ose à peine imaginer l'ambiance que ça va être...  
\- Ca va être chouette, je vais rencontrer celui qui a vaincu Voldemort !  
\- Parle pour toi, moi j'ai subi sa présence pendant des années.  
\- Mais alors pourquoi tu as accepté ?  
\- J'ai pas eu le choix figure-toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Scorpius l'observa encore marcher en gesticulant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Il avait l'air gentil dans sa lettre.  
\- _Gentil..._

Drago ne pouvait réfuter ça. Potter avait l'air gentil. Il avait même partagé sa blague sur la citrouille cramée. Il n'était donc peut-être pas totalement dénué d'humour, lui qui le croyait engoncé dans son rôle tragique de sauveur du monde.

Scorpius observa le phénomène curieux nommé Dragonius dans son élément naturel, évoluant parmi les beaux fauteuils en cuirs, foulant le tapis persan, époussetant une poussière imaginaire du bout des doigts, tout cela de manière répétée mais à chaque fois avec un degré plus rapide, plus distrait... Scorpius aurait même pû dire plus anxieux.

\- Papa, appela Scorpius pour la énième fois. Ça va bien se passer. La viande cuit au four, j'ai mis le couvert, ils ne devraient plus tarder...

À ces mots, Drago se raidit et devint plus pâle. C'était l'idée de l'apparition éminente qui le mettait en sur-tension. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation, il ne supportait pas de sentir son sang-froid habituel se changer en un tourment vicieux, naître de ses entrailles et des recoins de son crâne pour lui insuffler des scènes de dialogues entre lui et la famille Potter. Il les imaginait se tenir dans son manoir, poser leurs manteaux sur le porte-manteau près de sa cape d'hiver, aligner leurs chaussures près des bottes en caoutchouc de son fils. L'idée qu'ils pénètrent son univers personnel le plus intime, le plus protégé de la vue de tous, lui donnait l'impression que ce lieu – et lui par extension - allait être souillé par une âme étrangère. En plus il s'attendait à ce que Potter et Weasley répètent à tous les membres de la famille Weasley, en passant par Granger, la manière dont il vivait, comment était décorée sa maison, la manière dont il tenait sa fourchette pour manger...

Drago se tint le front. Quand soudain, il entendit l'âtre de sa cheminée résonner d'éclats. Scorpius, qui faisait semblant de lire depuis la moitié de la journée, lâcha son livre et se dressa sur ses pieds comme un ressort. Son teint était moins pâle que celui de son père, mais il était tellement tendu, tellement raide, qu'on aurait dit un bâton de glace.  
Une chaussure noire recouverte de suie fut la première chose que sa rétine enregistra, avant de voir une paire de jambes et un buste apparaître. Aussitôt, le buste et la tête furent recouvert par une masse qui tomba à plat ventre sur le premier corps.

\- Lily ! Tu m'écrases ! Lève-toi, j'étouffe ! Je t'avais dit d'attendre deux minutes que je lance la poudre de cheminette ! _Deux mi-nu-tes !_  
\- Je vais vomir, lâcha le petit corps, les bras pendants par-dessus le garçon.  
\- Lève-toi, les autres vont nous tomber dessus sinon ! S'écria le garçon qui essayait de se dépatouiller pour sortir de la cheminée.  
\- Je me sens vraiment pas bien James, j'ai le ventre qui tourne. Je déteste voyager en cheminée.

Au prix d'un grand effort, le garçon réussit à soulever sa sœur et à la porter comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle portait des collants d'hiver et un pull vert et blanc tricoté à la main qui recouvrait la moitié de sa jupe noire. Mais tout ce que Drago et Scorpius voyaient, c'était le roux flamboyant de ses cheveux qu'une petite tresse sur le côté empêchait de tomber devant les yeux.  
Quant au garçon, il était au zénith de son adolescence son tissu musculaire était en pleine mutation, son timbre de voix altéré par les aigus et les graves.

\- Bonsoir, fit James en reposant sa sœur près de lui.

Il essaya de paraître détaché, mais ses regards successifs par-dessus son épaule dans l'attente de l'arrivée de ses parents indiquaient qu'il n'était pas extrêmement à l'aise. Lily observa les hôtes, alternant entre le père et le fils avec une curiosité non feinte. Néanmoins, elle ne réussit pas à décrocher le moindre bonsoir, si ce n'est un hochement de tête. James et Lily observèrent ensuite l'environnement étranger où ils avaient atteri.

Deux silhouettes apparurent alors dans l'âtre, debout, se tenant la main. Scorpius cligna des yeux, gêné par la poussière, tandis que Drago les plissait pour discerner les visages derrière les nuages gris soulevés par l'apparition. Deux paires d'iris vertes brillèrent, éclatantes et uniques. Drago éprouva une étrange sensation à les revoir dupliquées à l'identique chez le fils d'Harry. Albus. Tous les deux s'approchèrent, toujours main dans la main, le sourire au coin des lèvres et les cheveux en bataille.

\- Potter, lança aussitôt Drago en s'avançant vers eux avec froideur.

Il se fit violence pour chasser sa rancune et tous les mauvais souvenirs qui s'approchaient de près ou de loin de Potter.

\- Si vous voulez vous débarrasser de vos capes… ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant d'être plus accueillant.  
\- Merci, répondit Harry sans néanmoins enlever sa cape.

Tous les deux se jaugèrent du regard si longtemps que même l'arrivée de Ginny ne perturba pas le contact visuel. Elle remit en place sa chevelure, frictionna les cheveux en bataille d'Albus et se posta à sa gauche, observant la scène d'un œil entendu et doucement provocateur.  
Drago aurait aimé se montrer plus distant, si ce n'est indifférent, mais il n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard son ex-rival – sûrement à cause de leur entraînement durant des années à ne pas être le premier à baisser les yeux. Ou bien parce que le temps avait changé la physionomie d'Harry au point que Drago voulût en noter tous les détails. Des pattes d'oie étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. Sa mâchoire était plus affirmée. Sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air de vieux papa débordé le matin par le lait chaud bouillant sur la gazinière et ses trois enfants se pressant autour de ses jambes. Et dans tout ça, Drago cherchait la trace de sa cicatrice en éclair derrière la barrière de mèches sombres, mais tout ce qu'il y lut fut des traits sereins que seule une période de paix pouvait apporter. Le seul indice immuable, parmi toutes les petites modifications apportées par le temps, étaient les lunettes rondes éternellement vissées sur le nez de son ex-rival à croire qu'elles étaient devenues une extension faciale impossible à changer.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Harry Potter, lança Scorpius pour couper court à l'échange visuel qui l'obligeait à échanger des regards interrogateurs et gênés avec les enfants et la mère. Je suis Scorpius.

Harrry tourna la tête vers lui et un éclat brilla au fond de ses yeux verts. Drago y lut une surprise amusée car Scorpius ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

\- Et bien Scorpius, je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Merci de nous avoir invité.  
\- Vous êtes les bienvenus, assura Scorpius, les joues rosées par l'audace dont il faisait preuve devant ces inconnus.  
\- Merci, dit alors Ginny en s'avançant, le sourire un peu forcé.

Elle tendit la main en direction de Drago, et ce fut un moment long et embarrassant pour les enfants qui ne savaient rien de ce qui se jouait derrière ces retrouvailles. Ginny jugeait Drago. Son visage disait tout de sa volonté de le défier. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ne lui serre par la main en retour – désireuse, au fond, de s'assurer que Drago était toujours le même -, désireuse aussi de le mettre au supplice de serrer cette main qu'il avait haïe par le passé. Harry failli dire quelque chose, mais Drago se chargea de le faire taire en franchissant l'espace entre Ginny et lui. Il lui serra la main, quoique extrêmement brièvement.

\- Scorpius trouve plus les paroles d'usage pour vous accueillir que moi, commenta Drago en lançant un coup d'œil à son fils pour se donner courage.

Celui-ci le regarda de telle façon qu'il espérait lui transmettre des ondes d'encouragement. Drago observa tout le monde, un par un, espérant ainsi retrouver la maîtrise de la situation. Le reste des présentations fut assez bref, les enfants se présentant avec un certain embarras qui finit par mettre tout le monde mal-à-l'aise – surtout parce que tout le monde savait déjà qui était tout le monde -. Drago coupa court à la gêne et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ?

Il leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la cuisine, lui permettant ainsi de remettre ses idées en ordre et de retrouver son sang froid. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit flotter les coupes en cristal et les bouteilles de liqueur et de jus de citrouille jusqu'au salon. Le silence plana dans la pièce, désagréable. Scorpius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était d'autant plus embarrassé que le fils d'Harry, celui aux yeux verts, ne cessait de l'observer. Albus. Il avait un air rêveur. Il paraissait analyser chaque détail par-dessous les profondeurs émeraudes de ses yeux. Des eaux douces et obscures qui s'étendaient au-delà de ses iris, entourant Albus comme les parois d'un bocal. Ainsi, à la fois présent et à l'écart des autres, il semblait évoluer dans un autre monde.  
Scorpius se réfugia derrière son père, tira sur sa chemise et chuchota :

\- Papa, il n'arrête pas de m'observer...

Drago comprit de qui il parlait.

\- Et bien, montre-toi digne de son intérêt.

Scorpius revint à sa place, peu convaincu, mais Albus lui sourit et Scorpius éprouva alors l'envie de lui parler. Il s'avança d'un pas, intimidé. Albus fit le second pas vers lui.

\- Pourquoi Hyperion ?

La question d'Albus laissa le petit blond comme deux ronds de flanc.

\- Q...quoi ? où...  
\- Sur la lettre que tu as écrite à papa.  
\- C'est mon deuxième prénom, renseigna Scorpius la moue gênée.  
\- Ça signifie quoi ?  
\- Je... sais pas... Ça vient de la mythologie.  
\- Alors tu n'es pas réel ?  
\- Mais si, idiot, lança James en interceptant leur conversation.

Albus fronça les sourcils mais ce fut la seule chose qui indiquait qu'il avait entendu la remarque de son frère. Sa mère lui mit un verre de jus de citrouille entre les mains, tandis que Scorpius enclancha le tourne-disque moldu. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le son du reggae détendit l'atmosphère. Harry se permit enfin d'enlever sa cape, immédiatement suivi par Ginny et les enfants. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils, déplièrent leurs jambes, retrouvèrent leur naturel.

\- Alors, Drago... commença Harry sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

Il allait vraiment continuer à l'appeler par son prénom ? Drago avait espéré que ce n'était qu'une marque cordiale couchée sur le papier qui serait vite oubliée une fois que la réalité les aurait rattrapés et qu'ils se retrouveraient l'un devant l'autre. Mais apparemment, Potter était décidé à rendre les armes de leur passé commun conflictuel. Drago haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, puis abrégea la souffrance d'Harry en répondant à sa place :

\- Si tout va bien dans ma vie ? Oui. Je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre.  
\- Tu travailles au Ministère maintenant, je crois ? Demanda poliment Ginny.

Drago garda le même ton poli utilisé et répondit simplement :

\- En effet, au Département du Droit magique international.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un coup d'oeil, se demandant sûrement comment ils allaient faire pour que la conversation décolle. Ce n'était sûrement pas en comptant sur l'aide de l'ancien Serpentard.  
\- Alors Scorpius, qu'est-ce que tu préfères cuisiner ? Demanda Ginny en souriant.

 _Quelle question venue de nul_ _le_ _part !_ Se fit comme réflexion Drago. Pourquoi se rattacher à ça quand la conversation était au point de tomber à l'eau et que la barque qui tanguait dangereusement aurait pu être soutenue par quelque chose de moins trivial ? Ou alors il avait raté un chapitre… Il était impossible que la Weasley, en prenant parole pour relancer la dynamique, n'avait pas pensé que sa question devait trouver réception chez son interlocuteur. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : Scorpius avait dit qu'il aimait cuisiner dans le courrier envoyé à Potter.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas... J'aime beaucoup les citrouilles, mais papa ne veut pas que je prenne de couteaux alors je ne peux même pas découper dedans pour faire de visage dans l'écorce.

Ils rirent à demi, à part Drago tant la scène lui était impromptue et dérangeante. Et pour le moment, et tant qu'elle le resterait, Drago ne cesserait d'analyser tous les détails d'un point de vue extérieur, incapable de s'insérer dans le tableau.

\- Et tu aimes le Quidditch ? Demanda à son tour Harry devant le regard suspicieux de Drago.

Non pas que l'ancien Serpentard ne trouvait pas la solution efficace – parler aux enfants plutôt que combler maladroitement les vides en questions triviales sur son travail au Ministère -, mais il s'attendait à ce que Potter embraye sur des anecdotes toutes choisies ses multiples victoires contre Serpentard ou le comportement insultant de Drago lorsqu'il montrait les balais de son équipe achetés par son père... Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il embraya sur des points techniques et sur les manœuvres que préférait exécuter Scorpius sur son balai, relayé par Ginny qui avait entamé une carrière professionnelle de joueuse de Quidditch et ne se lassait pas de discuter du sujet. Et comme James et Lily s'intéressaient eux-aussi à la prochaine Coupe du monde que se disputeraient l'Angleterre et l'Écosse l'été prochain, toute la maison s'anima. Drago finit par s'impatienter (tout comme Albus), espérant qu'ils veuillent bien cesser de conter les mésaventures de James sur son balai qu'il trouvait fort ennuyeuses en soi.

\- … et lorsque James est sorti des sapins, il s'est fait pourchasser par des corneilles en colère, racontait Ginny en riant.  
\- et même qu'il hurlait de peur ! Soutint Lily sans se préoccuper du regard noir que James lui lança.  
\- Moi aussi je me suis fait attaquer par une mouette sur le toit de la maison ! Lança Scorpius, heureux de ne pas être en reste.

Drago s'étouffa avec la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de boire. Il toussa si fort que toute la famille Potter sembla se rappeler sa présence.

\- Tu as _quoi_ ? Tu es monté sur le toit !

Scorpius rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Heu... ce n'était pas dangereux... je ne risquais pas de tomber puisque j'avais mon balai...  
\- Tu sais de combien de mètres une chute pareille... commença Drago en grondant.  
\- Papa, il est déjà tombé de son balai quand il était à Poudlard, de plus haut que la tour d'Astronomie ! Assura James avant de se taire sous le regard de son père.  
\- Ce n'est pas le moment, chuchota Harry.

Drago se rappelait bien du match où Harry était tombé, effrayé par le Sinistros. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait à l'époque, lui le premier, ne se privant pas pour se moquer de lui. La chute avait vraiment été impressionnante. Voir un corps tomber de si haut en chute libre était quelque chose qui avait noué les entrailles de tous les spectateurs même si certains l'avaient mieux caché que d'autres et il n'était pas question de porter Potter dans son cœur ou non. L'inexorable se déroulant devant leurs yeux, et les sentiments opérant par mimétisme – les spectateurs ressentant le vide presque aussi bien qu'Harry lui-même alors que leurs pieds étaient ancrés au sol –, tout cela faisait qu'il avait été impossible de rester insensible. Pour n'importe qui.

\- Tu étais là aussi quand c'est arrivé ? Demanda Scorpius à son père.

Celui-ci sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui.

\- Oui, répondit-il, prudent.

Mais son fils était décidé à ne pas se suffire de ses réponses monosyllabiques.

\- Mais alors tu as réagi comment ? Quelqu'un a fait quelque chose quand même ?

Et comme Harry voyait que Drago était décidé à ne rien livrer, le premier concerné prit la parole :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est les épouventards ? Demanda-t-il à Scorpius.  
\- Oui, je l'ai lu dans un livre.  
\- Et bien c'est ça qui m'a fait tomber. J'ai chuté sur plusieurs mètres mais Albus Dumbledore a ralenti ma chute pour éviter que je me brise tous les os en tombant par terre.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche, soufflé. Il jeta un œil vers le petit brun aux yeux verts qui était perdu dans ses pensées ou dans son monde – Scorpius n'aurait sû trancher avec exactitude. Harry suivit son regard et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, Albus s'appelle ainsi en hommage à l'ancien directeur.  
\- Parce qu'il t'a sauvé de cette chute ?  
\- Parce qu'il nous a tous aidés de nombreuses fois.  
\- Moi aussi.

C'était Drago qui avait parlé, à la surprise de tous. Il avait le regard fuyant parce s'il eût voulu être honnête, il aurait dit « il m'a sauvé alors que j'avais l'intention de le tuer ».

\- Disons qu'il m'a aidé à ne pas commettre quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pu réparer. J'aurais été un vrai dragon, conclut-il à l'attention de Scorpius qui comprit enfin ce que son père essayait de lui dire à demi-mots.

Scorpius se leva et vint entourer ses jambes avec ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Drago, gêné, cacha le rouge qui lui monta aux joues. Il ne vit pas Harry et Ginny se concerter avec la même expression hagarde sur le visage.

\- Bon, lança Drago en se raclant la gorge tandis que Scorpius retournait s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté d'Albus. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Finit-il par demander dans la direction de James après avoir fouillé et classé mentalement par ordre croissant et décroissant les questions les plus susceptibles de créer un blanc ou un malaise.

Il se maudit presque lui-même d'en être arrivé à poser une question aussi idiote au fils de Weasley et Potter. Par quel foutu destin Salazar avait mis dans la tête de Scorpius d'écrire à l'autre héros du monde magique ? Et pourquoi celui-ci avait répondu par l'affirmative ?!

James, surpris que l'hôte s'adresse directement à lui, se redressa. Il tonna :

\- Tout est parfaitement parfait ! Je me suis fait de très bons amis et j'assure au Quidditch !  
\- Ca on l'aura compris, appuya Drago avec agacement sans se préoccuper du regard de Ginny.  
\- James se débrouille très bien en métamorphose aussi, maintint la jeune mère. Par contre pour le reste…  
\- _Oh ça va maman_ … , ronchonna-t-il, gêné d'entendre une dispute se répéter en dehors de leur maison.

Drago se rapprocha du fauteuil où Scorpius était assis. Apparemment, il préférait rester debout pour dominer la scène. Mais Scorpius le tira par la manche et l'obligea à s'asseoir, ce que Drago fit avec une allure princière qui fit ricaner Harry. Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas. Scorpius s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'Albus et tous les deux parlèrent joyeusement de leur année à Poudlard qui allait venir.

\- De quoi as-tu le plus hâte ? Demandait Scorpius.  
\- Passer l'étape de la répartition, bien sûr, balaya Albus comme si c'était évident.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Albus haussa les épaules sans néanmoins s'étendre sur ses inquiétudes.

\- Et toi alors ?  
\- Découvrir le parc, et le calamar géant, et les cours de balais, et les jeux dans le dortoir avec les autres, et comment sera Halloween dans le château, et faire des sorts de magie, et avoir mon crapaud…

Drago grimaça (Scorpius n'avait pas abandonné l'idée, apparemment, pour sa plus grande joie), tandis que tous les autres sourcillèrent avec exagération à la dernière envie du petit blond, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu veux un crapaud comme animal de compagnie ? Demanda Harry en cachant son hilarité, alors que James ne s'en privait pas pour taper sur sa cuisse, une larme à l'oeil gauche sur le point de rouler sur sa joue rougie à cause du feu de cheminée.  
\- Beurk, fit pour tout commentaire Lily en s'éloignant de Scorpius comme s'il en eût caché plusieurs dans ses poches.  
\- Il rigole, bien sûr, assura Drago.

Scorpius le regarda avec une telle tristesse que tout le monde se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas été trop loin en se moquant de lui.

\- Pendant très longtemps les sorciers ont vu d'un bon œil les crapauds, dit Albus pour protéger Scorpius.

Il était assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil, minuscule, et pourtant ses grands yeux verts avaient une puissance inquisitrice que personne n'aurait été en mesure de braver sans y réfléchir par deux fois. En outre, son air était tellement lunaire et sérieux à la fois qu'il était difficile de comprendre comment Albus fonctionnait – quels sentiments se cachaient là-dessous ? Quelles pensées le traversaient en observant ceux qui lui faisaient face ? Scorpius le regarda avec une lueur de remerciement avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête afin d'apporter plus de poids à l'argument du petit brun.

\- Oui, exactement.  
\- Seulement d'un point de vue _utile_ , dit Drago en grinçant des dents. Ils servent à préparer des potions, voilà tout.

Le cadet Potter avait-il déjà une influence sur son fils ? Par Merlin, c'était comme si les rôles se répétaient.

\- Il me semble qu'au XIVème siècle ou au Xvème siècle, le jus des pustules servait à faire apparaître le texte invisible qu'aucun sort ne pouvait dévoiler. Il fallait étaler le jus sur le parchemin, renseigna Ginny en faisant tourner le fond de vin rouge dans son verre en cristal, les jambes croisées et l'air pensif.  
\- Peu importe, trancha Drago, ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie.  
\- Il y en a bien qui ont des serpents dans des vivariums comme animaux de compagnie, ce n'est pas plus reluisant, lâcha Harry en souriant à demi.

Drago prit personnellement cette pique à l'encontre de l'animal symbole de son ancienne maison. La réplique fusa, incontrôlée.

\- Parce que c'est sûr qu'un chat, cousin du lion, est beaucoup mieux quand ça crache et ça mord.  
\- _Quand_ , remarqua Harry en cachant son sourire qui s'étirait encore plus. Le reste du temps ça ronronne et c'est gentil. Alors que les serpents mordent aussi mais en plus empoisonnent.

Drago le fusilla des yeux, abandonnant toute politesse. Potter et ses allusions à la con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore à porter un jugement sur Serpentard - et sur lui, Drago, parce qu'il représentait aussi quelque part le serpent -.

\- Il y aussi des pauvres serpents qui naissent en captivité et qui sont emprisonnés dans une cage. Tout ce qu'ils voudraient c'est qu'on leur fiche la paix. Ils ne veulent pas mordre, blesser ou tuer, réagit Ginny en s'adressant cette fois à Harry qui rougit aussitôt en se remémorant son face-à-face dans le zoo avec un serpent l'année de ses onze ans.

Drago ne comprit pas tout, sinon que la métaphore filée portait maintenant à son avantage grâce à Weasley… Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Weasley avait donc cessé de détester Drago pour lui trouver des qualités ? Son sentiment de justice était-il si important pour décider de stopper son mari quand elle le voyait partir trop loin ? Ou bien y avait-il quelques indices de disputes de couple derrière cette prise de position pour une remarque qui ne lui avait pas plu ? Drago réfléchit en les observant, trouvant le moment intéressant, _finalement_.  
Il réalisa à peine qu'il était tout à fait entré dans le tableau à présent.

\- C'est vrai, bien sûr, dit Harry. Tous les serpents ne sont pas les mêmes. Plus d'un l'a montré.

Les enfants qui n'écoutaient que d'une oreille tournèrent la tête vers eux, les sourcils froncés, avant de revenir à leur conversation sur les pires recettes de sorcières : (« _Vous savez qu'on peut guérir une mé_ _ni_ _ngite en agitant un œil de_ _V_ _érouse dans un bocal, mélangé à du pipi de chat_ _et_ _à de la_ _bave de Troll_ _? », « Nooon…._ _C'est pas vrai !_ _Beeerk… !_ »).

Drago ne sut que penser de la dernière remarque prononcée par Harry. Etait-elle décernée à Serverus Rogue qui avait montré plus de courage que bien d'autres Serpentards ? Ou bien la lui était-elle indirectement adressée ? À lui… Drago ?

\- Papa, papa ! cria soudainement Scorpius.

Le petit blond posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Drago en pinçant sa chemise, l'air catastrophé. Drago sortit de ses pensées, et observa son fils sans comprendre. Scorpius finit par bredouiller, comme s'il était coupable :

\- Tu ne sens pas le goût du brûlé ?

Drago ouvrit en grand ses yeux et sauta sur ses pieds. Il traversa la salle jusqu'à la cuisine et se pencha sur le four. Quand il l'ouvrit, une fumée grisâtre en sortit et il dut s'écarter de la chaleur qui lui aurait brûlé les sourcils.

\- Par Salazar, c'était bien le jour pour être distrait… maugréa-t-il contre lui-même.  
\- D'habitude ça va, voulut ajouter Scorpius d'une petite voix, soucieux qu'on croie qu'il était mal nourri.

Ginny lui sourit avec tendresse, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en doutait pas, que ce n'était pas important. Harry déposa son verre sur la table basse et s'approcha de la cuisine dans l'optique d'aider Drago – ou en tout cas de s'enquérir si ce-dernier avait besoin d'aide.

\- Tu peux te rasseoir, c'est bon, trancha aussitôt Drago d'une voix qui se voulait mesurée, en contraste avec ses mouvements rapides s'afférant autour de la viande.

Harry s'adossa contre le pillier, les bras croisés, défiant Drago de le renvoyer s'asseoir comme s'il n'était pas apte à l'aider.

\- Et bien ? S'impatienta Drago sans autoriser un regard à son observateur. Tu veux ma photo, Potter ? Ca ferait une belle une dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Malefoy qui cuisine la viande.  
\- Ca ferait aussi un bon fait divers de savoir que les Potter se trouvaient là, prêts à la déguster.

Drago fut un instant surpris, rangea ses griffes et s'autorisa un sourire. Il déposa la viande sur un dessous-plat et fit face à Harry.

\- Tu t'essaies à l'humour comme nouvelle carte pour plaire à la communauté sorcière ? Le relança Drago, incapable de se défaire de ses anciennes habitudes.  
\- Ou alors j'en avais déjà mais tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu, soutint Harry en relevant le menton, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

Il avait changé, se dit Drago. Déjà à l'école il dégageait une confiance en lui irritante, mais ici cette confiance en soi n'était pas conflit intérieur, elle était tisseuse de lien. Elle se voulait complice.

\- Je maintiens que non, buta Drago en enfonçant ses mains dans son pantalon noir chic.

Il reluqua rapidement Harry son pull rouge foncé et son jean qui montraient qu'il n'avait développé aucun goût pour la mode ou le tape-à-l'œil. Potter était fidèle à ce qui était pratique et décontracté. Il avait par contre troqué ses baskets contre des chaussures en cuir qui lui donnaient un air plus adulte, plus professionnel. Et puis bien sûr, ce qui avait véritablement changé et dont les vêtements épousaient la forme, c'était son corps. Il avait mûri, il avait vécu des épreuves que Drago ignorait, il s'était renforcé, affermi, il s'était développé jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse ce soir devant lui tel qu'il était : en forme et bien fait de sa personne.

\- Bref, dit Drago sans néanmoins bouger d'un pouce.

Harry remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez avant de dire :

\- Souvent c'est le moment où on demande aux invités de passer à table, ironisa Harry, qui avait apparemment pris goût à taquiner Drago.  
\- Dans certaines familles seulement, car chez les Malefoy c'est un ordre.

Harry sourcilla, puis sourit en se grattant la joue. Malefoy l'observa un instant avant de se bouger les fesses vers le salon.

\- Si vous voulez manger, c'est maintenant.

... 

* * *

**__ Pitié, ne me jetez pas d'immondices sur la figure pour avoir eu l'idée pourrie de couper ce two-shot en deux parts : entrée, et plat principal ! Comme j'ai tout écrit d'une traite sans réfléchir au point de césure, j'ai galéré ensuite pour trouver un équilibre. Et j'ai conscience que cet équilibre est d'un suspens à pleurer ;). Mais sachez que le deuxième chapitre contient bien plus de choses que le repas (qui ne fait qu'un dixième en comparaison du reste)._**

 ** __ Important : l'image qui illustre l'histoire est un morceau de la peinture d'Auguste Allonge (_ Une mare bordée d'arbres et de roseaux _, 1833-1898). Je l'utilise sans droits – mais normalement elle est censée être tombée dans le domaine public depuis le temps, donc ça devrait être bon._**

 ** __ J'espère de tout cœur que cette première partie vous a plu, suite suite au deuxième chapitre !_**

 **S. Ao.**


	2. II

.

.

La théorie des crapauds et des dragons

II

* * *

Les enfants salivèrent et se ruèrent sur les chaises, aussitôt admonestés par Ginny. Scorpius prit sa place préférée, et sans surprise Albus s'assit à côté de lui. Lily se plaça en face d'Albus tandis que James et Ginny fermaient la rangée à côté de Lily. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Drago qui durent s'asseoir en face.  
Les légumes apparurent sur la table par magie. Les potatoes firent grossir les yeux des enfants, les sauces leur fit se lécher les lèvres, puis l'odeur de la viande acheva de les faire s'agiter sur leurs chaises et empoigner à deux mains leurs couverts.  
Drago, en bon hôte, servit les plats d'un coup de baguette magique. Les enfants observèrent les cuillères plonger dans la sauce, croiser les couverts occupés à couper la viande, les assiettes se lever et attendre les aliments avant de se reposer tout cela dans un balai de mouvements et d'odeurs qui mit véritablement en joie tout le monde.

\- Bon appétit, lança Scorpius, tout heureux.

On lui répondit « Bon appétit tout le monde ! », puis chacun avala sa première bouchée.  
Il y eut un silence appréciatif, qui se muta en silence gêné. Parce que la viande était…

\- Immangeable, décréta Drago en poussant son assiette.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas osé le dire, avant de préférer la jouer diplomate :

\- Ca relève le goût…  
\- Suffit d'enlever toute la couche cramée…  
\- Avec la sauce ça passe bien…  
\- Papa, c'est pas comme d'habitude, mais ça va quand même…  
\- On ne va pas la refaire de toute façon…

Drago soupira, intraitable.

\- Vous connaissez un service express de viande pour sorciers mauvais cuisiniers ?

La tablée rit.

\- Non mais vraiment, tempéra Ginny. Ca va.  
\- Oui, ajouta Harry. Combien de fois on ne l'a pas oublié dans le four à la maison ? Les enfants sont immunisés.  
\- Enlevez quand même la partie supérieure, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé, préféra dire Ginny à l'adresse de James qui fit comme si de rien était.

Drago hocha la tête, plus fatigué que convaincu par leurs arguments à deux gallions.

Et la soirée passa.

Tranquillement et rapidement à la fois.

Mieux que ce dont les plus pessimistes s'étaient préparés. - Drago et Ginny en tête - . Ils parlèrent finalement plus de leur vies privées et professionnelles que Drago ne se serait attendu, sans pour autant dépasser les limites qu'il estimait trop privées : Astoria.

\- … et donc après avoir entamé ma carrière de joueuse professionnelle, racontait Ginny avec entrain et fierté, j'ai fait plusieurs matchs jusqu'à arriver en finale pour une coupe du monde – tu l'as loupée, Male… Drago ? (Drago marmonna qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important sans rentrer dans les détails – à savoir que le procès de son père lui avait pris tout son temps -). En tout cas, notre équipe a perdu le match, mais on a pas cessé de faire des tournois ici et là. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard me blesse la saison dernière. Mon équipe est en place d'arriver en finale pour la prochaine coupe du monde, cet été, alors j'espère que je serai guérie d'ici là…  
\- Ce serait super de te voir sur ton balai pour cette coupe du monde, dit James.  
\- Merci trésor. Mais pour l'instant mon équipe a trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer, ce que je comprends tout à fait, même si ça me fait bizarre d'être sur la touche.

Drago allait ajouter quelque chose mais Ginny l'en empêcha, comme voulant aussitôt refermer la brèche qu'elle lui avait ouverte. Pas question qu'il lui dise quelque chose du genre : les Weasley ont toujours été sur la touche, alors pour ce qui est de la dernière des Weasley…

\- Pourquoi je ne lis pas ton nom dans le journal ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Parce que j'ai choisi un pseudonyme et que je protège mes arrières. On a eu assez de journalistes à notre porte après la guerre et à la naissance des enfants. Maintenant que ça s'est tassé, j'ai pas envie de les faire revenir.

Harry ne dit rien mais sembla gêné que soit abordée sa côte de popularité. Qu'elle soit pré-guerre ou post-guerre, elle l'avait toujours collée comme une peau indésirable, trop collante pour être séparée de lui, trop épaisse pour disparaître.

Drago ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

\- Étonnant que vous n'ayez pas pris la grosse tête, commenta-t-il.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.  
\- Si, ça l'était.

Drago se contint, terminant son assiette sans un mot. Il devait faire preuve de tellement de sang-froid avec eux... c'était plus que ce que ces dernières années d'entrainement ne lui avaient permis.

\- Papa, on sert le gâteau au chocolat ?

Drago acquiesça devant l'air ravi des enfants. Ils mangèrent tous goulûment leur part, estimant à l'unanimité que ce repas était réussi.  
Et de temps à autres, Drago observait les enfants d'Harry et de Ginny. C'était davantage à cette table que seul avec Scorpius qu'il remarquait combien d'années étaient passées et combien leurs vies avaient changé depuis Poudlard. Et c'était très déstabilisant.  
Mais le pire, c'était encore de faire face à Potter en chair et en os. Il l'observait prendre le gâteau au chocolat avec sa cuillère, aidé de son pouce gauche, porter l'aliment jusqu'à ses lèvres fines puis sa mâchoire se mettre en mouvement – et tantôt il mâchait par mécanisme, perdu dans ses pensées, tantôt il observait Drago derrière ses lunettes rondes comme s'il eût été encore sur ses gardes. _Si jamais le gâteau_ _est_ _empoisonné, et quitte à mourir sous les yeux de_ _la fouine_ _, autant lui lancer un sectumsempra visuel suffisamment haineux en retour_ , devait-il penser. Drago serra un peu trop fort sa cuillère en pensant avec cynisme à ce cas de figure. Ses narines s'arquèrent, et il finit par souffler pour évacuer l'image de leur affrontement dans les toilettes de Poudlard.

Il se demanda à quoi pensait Potter à cet instant précis tandis que le brun gardait ses yeux rivés sur lui. À Drago qui avait lui aussi changé de physionomie avec le temps ? Ou à toutes les années qui les avaient séparées. À cette foutue guerre. À ces morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et qui aujourd'hui ne pouvaient pas être auprès de leurs enfants, comme Remus et Tonks avec Teddy. À tous les autres qu'il avait perdu de vue, comme Dean, Seamus et Luna.

Misère. Ce repas ramenait bien trop de choses à la surface. Drago était fatigué, et là tout de suite, il aurait aimé que toute la famille Potter parte pour se retrouver seul. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter sur Albus et Scorpius qui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Drago les observa sans comprendre ce que son fils trouvait à cet enfant rêveur – il avait l'air gentil, bien attentionné, voire même protecteur, mais Scorpius méritait plus que la fréquentation d'un…. Par Salazar, ça lui reprenait. Il recommençait à penser à la valeur des familles et du sang.  
Drago se frotta les yeux avant de regarder par-dessus sa main son fils rire tandis qu'Albus jouait à faire tenir le plus longtemps possible sa cuillère sur son nez.  
Il comprit alors combien son fils manquait cruellement de compagnie ici. Et bien qu'il vivrait des désillusions, des peines et de forts chamboulements dans sa vie, il était temps que Scorpius revienne au monde - en quelque sorte. Il était temps qu'il rentre dans la micro-société qu'était l'école, avant de se lancer dans la véritable société.  
Un cafard rempli le moral de Drago qui ne se soucia plus d'entretenir la conversation. Il n'entendit pas Harry et Ginny murmurer entre-eux, ni se mettre d'accord pour prendre le départ. C'est seulement lorsque les mouvements des bras et les raclements de chaise alertèrent ses rétines et ses oreilles que Drago tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Merci pour le repas, nous allons partir maintenant, sourit Ginny. Lily commence à dormir dans son assiette.

Elle rit tendrement et Drago pensa encore à Astoria. Foutue vie de couple brisée. Il se leva à son tour, irrité sans raison valable, et se tint droit. Harry récupéra les capes de tout le monde pour les distribuer. Albus se leva à regret pour enfiler la sienne. Lilly fit un caprice pour être portée alors qu'elle était bien trop grande à présent pour continuer à faire cette requête (mais Ginny céda). Ils s'acheminèrent de nouveau dans le salon, et Drago vit Scorpius se mettre à l'écart, l'air malheureux. Il devina qu'il aurait aimé qu'Albus reste plus longtemps.

\- Potter, fit simplement Drago tandis qu'Harry restait debout devant lui, ne sachant que dire.

Ca y'est, Potter avait retrouvé son air maladroit qu'il avait avec les autres quand ils ne faisaient pas partie de son cercle proche c'est-à-dire tout le monde en-dehors du Trio d'or.  
Mais Drago, contre toute attente, ne persifla pas. Pris d'une envie subite, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que ta vie d'Auror te convient, alors ?

Harry le fixa si longtemps que Drago songea que sa question avait été mal comprise. Ou bien Harry avait en tête sa récente promotion qui avait fait le tour des journaux et pensait que Drago ironisait sur sa vie confortable, ce qui aurait été mal venu après avoir partagé une soirée miraculeusement cordiale où aucun souvenir de guerre, aucune insulte, aucun sort n'avait été jeté.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. J'aime ce que je fais. J'aime être en action et agir contre les forces du mal. Quoi que disent certains grands magicologues, tous les mages noirs ne sont pas devenus de doux agneaux. Certaines idéologies sont encore là, il faut les combattre jusqu'au bout.

Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était tellement du Potter craché, qu'il avait fallu attendre la fin de la soirée pour le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait connu ! Drago aurait presque pu dire « enfin ! » s'il ne trouvait pas son discours si ennuyeux – il avait cessé d'écouter Potter à partir d'« agir contre les forces du mal » pour ne plus écouter que d'une oreille. Mais en-dehors du devoir de justicier servant le bien, Potter avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être naïf.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Drago, désireux cette fois que la soirée se finisse et qu'il se retrouve seul.

Harry hocha la tête, puis enfila sa cape. Il fixa encore une fois Drago avant de lui faire un signe de la tête d'au-revoir. Puis toute la famille s'agglutina autour de l'âtre de la cheminée. Ils saluèrent de la main Scorpius et Drago puis Ginny ouvrit le bouchon en liège de sa fiole contenant la poudre de cheminette et elle la versa dans le creux de leurs paumes. L'un après l'autre, ils prononcèrent l'adresse de leur maison.

\- À la prochaine, murmura Albus en fixant Scorpius d'un regard chaleureux plein de promesses.  
\- Oui… à la prochaine, souffla Scorpius, le cœur serré.

Et le dernier Potter s'envola à son tour, emportant jusque chez lui un nuage de poussière de la cheminée des Malefoy.

* * *

.

* * *

La neige finit par fondre, mais pas l'ennui mortifère de Scorpius.

Voilà deux mois que le dîner avait eu lieu, et il n'y avait pas eu un jour où Scorpius n'avait pas songé écrire une lettre à Albus pour l'inviter à venir jouer avec lui (incertitude plus vicieuse et décourageante encore qu'il attendait qu'Albus en fasse de même en retour, sans jamais recevoir de nouvelle). Il s'était crée un petit fort près d'une fenêtre de la salle à manger. Il avait entassé des chaises en se laissant un passage par lequel ramper, empilé des livres pour combler les trous, et posé des chapeaux pointus qui faisaient office de tourelles pour son château fort. Il avait installé le tout près de l'unique point de lumière, et à présent il avait la tête appuyée sur le bord de la fenêtre et observait la neige fondre à l'extérieur. On aurait dit un petit chien penaud fatigué de jouer.

Le temps ne passait pas et lui tournait en rond. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il n'avait même plus de recoins à explorer dans son esprit. Son ami imaginaire Flurry ne s'était plus manifesté, et il aurait été incapable de savoir comment le rappeler maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un vrai camarade de jeu en la personne d'Albus.

Il se sentait rouiller de l'intérieur. Tout ce qui l'entourait l'ennuyait ferme, même les livres. Même la magie ne l'excitait plus. Il n'avait qu'une idée, c'était la Coupe du monde de Quidditch de cet été et la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Son père passait de plus en plus de temps au Ministère maintenant. Il lui arrivait même de rentrer au manoir dans tous ses états après une visite impromptue de Harry Potter dans son bureau. Et même sa mère n'était pas revenue lui dire bonjour depuis Noël.

C'était sacrément pas marrant d'être Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy. Il n'accomplissait pas beaucoup d'épopées héroïques, il n'inventait pas de remèdes miracles, il n'arrivait même pas à convaincre son père d'adopter un crapaud…

\- Pfff, soupira pour la énième fois Scorpius, le menton collé au rebord de la fenêtre.

Soudain, quelque chose se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il papillonna des paupières, puis releva la tête et regarda de plus près la scène. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait, mais une chose était sûre, ça se déroulait bien devant ses yeux. Harry Potter soutenait son père par l'épaule, et son père avait une démarche claudicante et le teint plus blafard que d'habitude. Il avait sa chemise tachetée de sang et déchirée au niveau du bras, dévoilant son tatouage avec le serpent (alors que son père prenait toujours soin de ne pas le montrer, même en été, et qu'il n'aurait _jamais_ déchiré sa chemise).

\- Papa ! Cria Scorpius en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui mais un bref instant seulement car aussitôt il dut soutenir plus fermement Drago qui était tombé dans les pommes. Scorpius se hissa sur le rebord et sauta de l'autre côté. Ses chaussettes s'enfoncèrent dans l'herbe boueuse partiellement recouverte de plaques de glace. Il courut jusqu'à son père en l'appelant avec détresse.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Qui a fait du mal à mon papa ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas amené à l'hôpital ?  
\- Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, souffla Harry entre ses dents, il n'est pas en danger.

Harry sortit sa baguette et formula « Wingardium leviosa » en faisant un geste parfait du poignet. Il monta sa baguette et le corps de Drago suivit le mouvement dans les airs.

\- Dis-moi où est l'entrée la plus proche, s'il-te-plaît.

Scorpius courut lui désigner la porte de la cave. Harry traversa la cave remplie des meubles et des objets du manoir de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sans rien dire, et continua à suivre Scorpius qui lui ouvrait la voie. Harry fit attention à ne pas faire cogner la tête de Drago tout en grimpant les marches jusqu'à la salle. Il installa finalement Drago dans un fauteuil, puis s'agenouilla devant.

\- Tu peux retenir sa tête, si tu veux, finit par dire Harry tandis que Scorpius s'affolait autour sans savoir quoi faire de ses petites mains.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Drago n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance alors que ça faisait plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- Tu vas le soigner, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr.

C'était évident. Mais pas pour un petit garçon de dix ans qui voyait du sang sur la chemise de son père et dont la seule aide présente avait un jour éprouvé de la haine à son encontre. Ce que Scorpius ne savait pas, cependant, c'était qu'Harry l'avait déjà sauvé des flammes dans la Salle sur Demande et que son père exagérait toujours quand il s'agissait du « balafré ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'inquiéta Scorpius en voyant Harry hésiter.

Celui-ci secoua la tête et finit par ouvrir la chemise de Drago afin de désinfecter les plaies du bout de sa baguette magique. Elles se refermèrent aussitôt et le sang s'évapora par magie.

\- Il lui faut du repos maintenant, informa Harry en se relevant. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Scorpius prit quelques secondes de réflexions ne sachant s'il devait quitter son père pour suivre Harry ou rester. Ils s'assirent finalement au niveau du bar, face-à-face.

\- Comme je t'ai dit – mais je préfère me répéter – ton père n'est pas en danger.  
\- On l'a attaqué ? Croassa Scorpius.  
\- Oui.  
\- C'était volontaire ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire maladroit en songeant à quel point Scorpius était mature et choisissait ses questions avec beaucoup d'intelligence pour son âge.

\- Voilà ce qui s'est passé : j'étais dans le bureau de ton père parce que j'y passe de temps en temps. Une fois sur deux c'est pour l'embêter, je l'avoue, balaya-t-il comme une plaisanterie qui ne perturba pas le sérieux de Scorpius.  
\- Et les autres fois ?

Harry s'arrêta un quart de seconde, avant de choisir soigneusement ses mots :

\- C'est pour le travail.  
\- Mais tu ne fais pas le même travail que papa.  
\- C'est vrai, répondit-il prudemment, mais nos bureaux sont liés. Je suis Auror : je vais sur le terrain partout dans le monde alors que lui s'occupe du droit international. Donc parfois j'ai besoin de sa connaissance des textes juridiques.  
\- Je comprends pas tout, mais d'accord.  
\- OK. Alors j'étais sorti un instant de son bureau pour acheter deux cafés. Au moment où j'ai rouvert la porte, le service postal est arrivé. Le courrier a plané dans le bureau de ton père qui s'est tourné vers eux pour les récupérer. Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ? Ce sont des origamis en forme d'oiseaux. Sauf qu'ils étaient ensorcelés. Ils ont piqué sans prévenir et à toute vitesse sur le destinataire du courrier – Drago – , et leur bouts étaient pointus comme des couteaux. Il aurait pu s'en sortir juste avec des plaies si quelqu'un n'était pas entré par la deuxième porte du bureau. Il avait attendu que le courrier attaque ton père par l'avant pour l'attaquer par derrière. Il lui a déchiré la chemise précisément au niveau de la marque de Voldem…. De son tatouage, avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il avait utilisé des termes un peu trop imagés et violents pour Scorpius comme « couteaux », « attaqué », et qu'il avait failli empiéter sur un terrain (la marque de Voldemort) dont il ignorait s'il était légitime d'en parler avec Scorpius. En savait-il seulement quelque chose ? Si oui, comment Drago avait abordé le sujet avec lui ? Harry s'était laissé emporter par son récit au point d'oublier la sensibilité de son interlocuteur. Mais Scorpius le fixait sans rien dire, ni sans pleurer, alors il espéra que c'était passé comme une lettre par la poste. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

\- Ton père a pivoté sur lui-même malgré la surprise et la douleur des oiseaux dans sa poitrine, et il a eu le réflexe d'envoyer valser son agresseur pour mettre de la distance entre eux. - Pour un sorcier qui n'est pas sorti de son manoir pendant plusieurs années, il a gardé un bon instinct de combat -. Son sang-froid ne doit pas y être pour rien. Passons. J'ai aussitôt dégainé ma baguette à mon tour et paralysé le sorcier.

Scorpius ne disait toujours rien, stoïque. À l'écoute.

\- Nous lui avons aussitôt enlevé sa baguette et lancé de sorts de transparence pour savoir s'il était caché derrière une fausse identité. Mais son visage resta le même, et il nous était à tous les deux inconnu. Ton père, qui travaille beaucoup et qui était déjà suffisamment fatigué, s'est affaibli en transplanant avec moi jusqu'au bureau d'Hermione. Mais il n'a rien laissé paraître, alors je pensais que les oiseaux ne lui avaient pas fait si mal que ça. Le Service des violences et agressions à l'encontre des sorcières et sorciers du Ministère (un Service chargé des affaires au sein du Ministère depuis qu'Hermione est Ministre) s'est entretenu avec Drago pour savoir dans quel état il était, physique et psychologique. Celui-ci a insisté avec tellement d'acharnement à être rapatrié chez lui que j'ai pris le relais du Service. On a à nouveau transplané et c'est sûrement ce qui a fini par faire s'évanouir ton père.  
\- Et l'agresseur ?  
\- Il va être identifié, interrogé et jugé, sois en certain. Je ne sais pas si je peux m'avancer en prétendant deviner les motivations qui l'ont poussées à agir contre ton père, surtout à toi qui va prendre naturellement la première explication – car tu en attends une et qu'il est normal que tu en aies une -, mais tu ne peux pas tout savoir…

Harry pianota sur le bois du bar, en proie à un dilemme de conscience professionnelle.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est qu'une supposition et que je ne parle pas en tant qu'Auror exerçant ma fonction mais en tant que témoin ami et qu'il vient seulement de se passer une heure depuis l'incident alors je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évaluer toutes les éventualités...  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu comprends bien ?  
\- Oui, répéta Scorpius.  
\- Bon, alors je pense qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui a fait un acte politique ou de pure revanche personnelle contre ton père pour son passé de… Tu sais quelque chose au sujet de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, papa était un dragon mais il n'a jamais tué ou torturé personne, clama Scorpius, presque sur ses gardes, un instinct protecteur montant en lui.

Harry sourcilla mais ne commenta pas le choix des mots utilisés par Scorpius ni la symbolique qui se cachait derrière. Il avait compris l'idée.

\- Je pense que ce sorcier visait spécialement les « dragons » vu qu'il a arraché la manche de Drago au niveau de la marque. En outre, l'acte était prémédité. Il savait que ton père travaillait là (et il le désapprouvait?). C'était réfléchi. Mais on peut réfléchir à quelque chose sans que ce soit pour autant _intelligent._ Et dans ce cas, cet agresseur n'a vraiment pas pensé qu'il se jetait dans la gueule du loup en attaquant Drago au sein même du Ministère – ou alors il savait qu'il se condamnait -. Et en plus, (Harry était presque indigné par autant de manque de préparation et de perspicacité) en prenant comme moyen de diversion des papiers ensorcelés et en faisant du corps à corps plutôt qu'en lui lançant un sort direct ! Il est certain qu'il y a encore beaucoup de personnes qui voudraient régler leurs comptes aux anciens « dragons », et il faudrait être dupe de penser qu'avec le temps la haine s'est tassée. Mais ce genre d'agression sauvage est peu commune. D'habitude les gens sont satisfaits du Service de Justice du Ministère qui mène en procès tous les « dragons » reconnus qui ont tué et torturé – pas comme ton père -. Dans tout ça, il faut retenir que cette personne a réussi à entrer dans le Ministère sans se faire prendre et sans potion de polynectar, ce qui signifie…. Que c'est un membre du Ministère, conclut Harry pour lui-même, réfléchissant à voix haute.

Emporté par ses réflexes d'analyse d'Auror, il avait oublié Scorpius. Il s'adonnait à l'évacuation de ses idées de manière aléatoire, sans mettre de barrière pour omettre aucune piste de réflexion, mais ce n'était pas le moment... Drago gémit en se réveillant. Il tourna la tête pour reconnaître les lieux, se redressa pour s'assurer que le monde ne basculait pas autour de lui, puis avisa Harry et Scorpius. Le froid ambiant effleura sa peau nue et il observa sa chemise ouverte en fronçant les sourcils avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les deux spectateurs muets.

\- Drago, content de voir que tu ailles mieux, lança Harry avec empressement en descendant de sa chaise haute. Il faut que je me rende immédiatement au Ministère car je pense que ton agresseur en fait partie et je trouve ça très étonnant qu'Hermione ne l'ait pas reconnu !

Drago ne dit rien. Son expression était froide. Ses yeux gris calculaient la situation, commençant petit-à-petit à réfléchir et à en venir aux mêmes conclusions qu'Harry.

\- Très bien. Contacte-moi dès que tu as des nouvelles. Je reste ici.

Harry hocha la tête et transplana aussitôt. Drago baissa la tête vers Scorpius qui n'osait toujours pas bouger. Alors Drago ouvrit ses bras. Scorpius disparut dedans.

\- Je vais bien Scorpius, je t'assure.  
\- J'ai eu si peur…  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Ne retourne plus jamais au Ministère ! Supplia Scorpius en faisant preuve d'une autorité qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui prouva à quel point il avait eu peur.  
\- Ca ne se renouvellera pas.

Scorpius n'ajouta rien. Il se sépara de son père et retourna se cacher dans son fort, près de la fenêtre. Et il observa à travers les piles de livres et les chaises son père reboutonner sa chemise en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius dormait encore quand Drago reçut le hibou de Harry. Il lâcha La Gazette du Sorcier (qui n'avait pas encore été mis au courant de l'agression mais ça ne saurait tarder). Il déplia la lettre explicative. Harry avait tout écrit de manière hâtive, sûrement dépêché par ses obligations d'Auror :

« _Gary Thomson, 41 ans, 1m78, 80 kg, membre de la Section linguistico-sémiologique et chargé de temps en temps de la traduction des courriers non-officiaux internationaux. Hermione a_ _discuté avec le chef_ _de sa section et_ _récupéré_ _sa fiche pour connaître son identité. Ils_ _o_ _nt parlé durant des heures_ _pour connaître son_ _profil_ _et connaître ses motivations_ _._ _Son chef « regrette de ne pas avoir décelé de propension à la rancune menant à la haine et à la violence » dixit le rapport que j'ai eu_ _._ _Quant à ses_ _collègues,_ _ils_ _ne lui parlaient pas beaucoup, s'abstenant d'entrer dans les détails. Il a une petite fille du nom de Flore Thomson qui a 15 ans. Sa femme_ _est_ _morte durant la guerre. Tou_ _tes_ _les explications gravitent autour d_ _u_ _fait qu'il n'_ _a_ _pas digéré son deuil et qu'il_ _a voulu se_ _venger._ _A visé ton nom et ton idéologie passée plutôt que toi en tant que personne._ _A agi seul._ _Procès prévu le 15 juin. Visites réservées à la famille et au Service de la Justice du Ministère_. _BRÛLE ce papier. Tout ce que j'ai écrit est une infraction au devoir de confidentialité de ceux qui sont chargés du dossier et qui ont eu l'obligeance de me dévoiler l'essentiel._ »

Ton idéologie passée… répéta Drago, appréciant très peu les termes choisis. Drago jeta la feuille dans la cheminée.

\- Incendio _,_ murmura Drago en laissant le feu au bout de sa baguette brûler le papier.

Affaire classée, pensa-t-il. Il savait qu'il devrait aller au procès mais en attendant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était comprendre la situation. Et maintenant que lumière s'était faite sur l'affaire, il voulait passer à autre chose.

* * *

Le procès condamna l'agresseur à deux mois de peine dans un centre – ouvert par Hemione un an après la fin de la guerre – qui était dissociable en tout point de la prison d'Azkaban mais qui n'en était pas moins agréable. Et le nom de Drago fut à nouveau étalé au grand jour dans tous les journaux, braquant à nouveau les journalistes sur lui puis, tant qu'à faire, sur la peine d'emprisonnement de son père – puisque c'était bien connu, le fils n'allait pas sans le père -.

Malgré tout, Drago avait réussi à vivre ça comme une parenthèse. Son quotidien n'avait pas changé. Il se levait toujours à sept heures tapantes, préparait le café et ouvrait le journal en attendant que son fils se réveille. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'étaient ses chaussons verts bouteilles. Ils avaient disparus de ses pieds parce que souvent, dès le matin, Drago s'attendait à quelques visites impromptues – plus tant impromptues que ça maintenant –…. Comme ce matin...

\- Potter, fit l'ancien Serpentard sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Harry remit de l'ordre dans ses habits après avoir tournoyé à cause du transplanage. Il s'avança à grands pas en ouvrant les bras d'enthousiasme.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! Ginny est rétablie et va remonter sur son balai ! Elle va jouer durant la Coupe du monde, Drago !  
\- J'entends bien, marmonna Drago d'un ton ennuyé.  
\- Tu viendras ?  
\- J'ai prévu de déposer Scorpius là-bas.  
\- Ne me fais pas croire que le Quidditch ne t'intéresse plus !  
\- Ce sont les équipes qui s'affrontent qui ne m'intéressent pas, trancha Drago, toujours feignant d'être plus intéressé par l'article de journal.  
\- Dis plutôt certains joueurs, maugréa Harry avec plus de colère.

La dernière remarque d'Harry surprit Drago. Non pas par ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais parce qu'il avait touché juste. Oui, il éprouvait de l'indifférence pour la femme de Potter et ses exploits sur son balai aussi, était-ce un mal ? Il déposa enfin son journal et descendit de la chaise haute. Harry et Drago s'affrontèrent du regard dans un duel d'éclats verts et argent.

\- Tu ne peux toujours pas nous supporter, ma famille et moi, finit par lâcher Harry.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Quoi alors ? S'agaça-t-il.

Drago se résigna à être de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi le courant ne passe pas mais un courant ne va pas que dans un sens. Tu réfléchis à l'envers. Ou en tout cas sans observer tous les points de vue.  
\- Tu peux pas être plus clair, ironisa Harry avec colère.  
\- Ta perspicacité me donnerait envie de boire du whiskey-pur-feu dès le matin.

Harry serra les poings et transplana sans rien répondre.

\- C'est ça, barre-toi. Et après c'est moi le lâche…

Drago sentit la rage monter en lui. Voilà plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils avaient « rétabli le contact » avec Harry, mais pour ce qu'il en était… Certes ils arrivaient à avoir des discussions cordiales, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques à mesure de temps. Drago trouvait que c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses : il aurait été bien en peine de tisser un lien seulement amical avec Harry sans que la dualité, qui était le ciment de leur rapport, ne persiste. Mais cette fois c'était du pur rentre-dedans basé sur un manque de communication. Et Drago détestait ce manque de diplomatie. Il l'associait toujours à l'impulsivité maladive des Gryffondors. Il aurait fallu quoi ? Deux minutes supplémentaires pour que le problème soit exposé, qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux, et voilà, tout aurait été remis en ordre ! Mais non, à la moindre pique Potter transplanait ! De toute façon Drago n'avait rien à expliquer. Pour lui c'était clair : ça ne passait pas avec la femme de Harry, point barre. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était une Weasley, comme le pensait Harry. Ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'ils lui renvoyaient l'idée de couple qu'il n'avait plus. Et non, par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'était pas non plus parce que Drago la voyait comme une ombre dans son rapport cordial établi avec Harry.

Drago s'arrêta pour fouiller un peu plus cette pensée. Une ombre, c'est-à-dire une menace ? De quoi la Weaslette pouvait lui faire peur ? Il aurait ri jaune s'il n'avait pas voulu s'assurer de démêler les liens enfouis dans ses entrailles porteurs de réponse. Des liens qui n'étaient pas faits de mots, seulement des sensations directement reliées à ses neurones. Des neurones qui ressentaient le froid laissé par la disparition de Harry et leur incommunicabilité. Des neurones qui ressentaient l'incompréhension de la situation et l'envie, déjà, d'abandonner là leur réflexion. Des neurones qui ressentaient aussi un manque.

Drago en eut assez et prit sa cape. Il allait faire un tour à Londres. Les rues passantes pleines de bruit allaient lui remplir l'esprit et étouffer dans l'oeuf ses idées qui lui encombraient le crâne. Il laissa un mot sur la table à l'attention de Scorpius, et transplana.

Un beau rayon de soleil accueilli Drago dans la capitale anglaise. Il mangea un second petit-déjeuner dans un bistrot moldu, avant d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Dire que c'était bientôt la rentrée… Il allait bientôt revenir là avec Scorpius pour lui acheter toutes ses fournitures… Drago était heureux à cette perspective – il avait déjà hâte de voir l'émotion remplir les yeux de son fils en trouvant baguette à sa main – et heureux de tout ce qui allait faire de son petit Scorpius un jeune sorcier en herbe : ses premiers tours de magie, ses premiers exploits, ses premières découvertes des couloirs et des salles du château… Drago s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'allait plus avoir Scorpius tout le temps à la maison. Il lui avait fallu du temps - une année -, mais c'était bon.  
Drago s'arrêta devant une boutique. Ses cheveux blonds platine bien peignés s'agitèrent doucement sous la brise matinale du vent printanier. Le soleil éclairait doucement la ruelle et les maisons aux toits bas et aux cheminées éteintes. Et Drago entra dans la boutique le pas décidé.

* * *

\- Attrape-moi !

Drago fusa sur son balai étincelant coupé dans un bois ébène aux nervures aérodynamiques hyper modernes. Un sourire apaisait ses traits, si fermes et tendus depuis quelques temps. Ses yeux gris brillaient à cause du vent qui lui fouettait le visage mais surtout à cause de la vive émotion qu'il éprouvait à remonter sur son balai. Ses cheveux blonds bien peignés couraient en arrière sur son crâne. À quatre mètres de lui, quasi la même chevelure blonde traversait le ciel.

\- Un peu plus de nerf ! Tu crois que tu vas réussir à faire le beau en cours de Quidditch comme ça ? Le vanna Drago.

Scorpius manga sa lèvre pour ne pas répliquer. Il fronça les sourcils, se tendit sur son balai, les fesses en arrière, et formula des ondes d'encouragement à son balai pour aller plus vite. Il entendit la paille de son balai s'hérisser et Scorpius se sentit propulsé en avant.

\- Prêt pour la montée en chandelle ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Observe le roi !

Le rire de Scorpius éclata, suscitant chez Drago un sourire fanfaron. Il prit appui sur les crochets en argent à l'arrière du balai et libéra presque quasiment l'avant du balai pour faire balancier.

\- Pense très fort à monter, sinon tu vas basculer en arrière ! Lui cria Drago après s'être stationné deux mètres plus haut pour observer Scorpius exécuter la même manœuvre.

Scorpius insuffla son souhait de monter à travers les pores de sa peau. Il sentit la connexion vibrer entre les nervures magiques du balai et son esprit.

\- Décrispe tes mains !  
\- J'essaie !  
\- Tiens-toi droit !

Scorpius grommela quelque chose de pas très beau. Et puis finalement, le balai obéit et fila comme une flèche.

\- Wahaha, regaaaarde ! Hurla Scorpius en filant plus haut que son père, jusqu'aux nuages.  
\- Ne va pas trop…haut…

Drago cessa de donner des ordres. S'il voulait qu'il se débrouille tout seul, Scorpius devait agir sans sa tutelle.

Scorpius sentit le vent cogner ses dents et ses poumons aspirer l'air de l'altitude. Puis sa tête commença à l'étourdir et ses tympans à se boucher. Il freina et redescendit tout doucement en planant comme un oiseau cherchant les trous d'airs froid et d'air chaud. Scorpius pencha la tête et vit son père qui le regardait, mais il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son expression d'ici. Il tourna alors sur lui-même pour voir le manoir petit point noir au milieu d'une vallée d'herbe et de terre. Quelques clôtures ici et là se détachaient, ainsi que les champs agricoles rectangulaires. Et plus loin…

\- On voit la mer papa ! C'est magnifique ! Je voudrais rester toute ma vie dans les airs !  
\- Ca, ça va être compliqué… lui répondit Drago en montant à sa rencontre.  
\- Mais regarde comme c'est beau… On se sent vivant ici. Je pourrai me métamorphoser en oiseau quand j'aurai ma baguette magique, dis ?  
\- Ouh, là, non, c'est trop compliqué.  
\- Mais tu m'as déjà raconté l'histoire de ce prof qui t'a transformé en belette…  
\- Comment tu ferais pour tenir ta baguette avec tes plumes pour te re-transformer en humain ?  
\- Avec mes serres ?  
\- Bien essayé. Allez, on redescend.  
\- Mais y'a vraiment pas moyen ?  
\- Si, si tu deviens animagus, mais encore faut-il que ton animal totem soit l'oiseau. Pour l'instant je pencherais plutôt pour le crapaud, vu ton obstination pour en avoir un !  
\- C'est pas gentil, ça ! Je ressemble pas à un crapaud, se plaignit Scorpius en suivant son père.

Ils volèrent jusqu'à toucher terre. Scorpius eut du mal à rester debout tant ses muscles s'étaient crispés puis avaient travaillés. Il s'accrocha à son père.

\- Au fait, une surprise est arrivée pour toi ce matin. Elle est sur la table de la cuisine.  
\- C'est vrai ?

Scorpius courut jusqu'à la maison, envoyant valser ses bottes en caoutchouc à la hâte. Drago les récupéra, les rangea bien, prit deux oranges dans la cuisine, puis attendit Scorpius sur le perron.

\- Albus m'a écrit ! Hurla Scorpius avec une joie manifeste.

Drago sourit. Scorpius fit irruption à côté de son père, les joues rouges par l'effort et l'excitation.

\- Tiens, une orange. Ca va te réhydrater et te redonner des forces pour lire la lettre.  
\- Et si jamais il me dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir ?  
\- Dans ce cas là il ne t'aurait rien écrit du tout, il aurait juste laissé le temps faire les choses.  
\- Non mais tu vois quoi, s'il préfère me prévenir avant qu'on se voie à Poudlard…  
\- Ce serait méchant et il n'a pas l'air d'être comme ça. Mais si j'ai quand même un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas trop attendre des autres. La déception est cruelle et peut faire très mal.

Scorpius et Drago mangèrent leur orange assis sur le perron en observant le jardin et la mare où dansaient les roseaux dans le vent. La petite lettre blanche était posée entre eux deux.

\- J'ai l'impression de me revoir à travers toi, confia Drago.

Drago avait onze ans et tendait sa main vers Harry devant la grande salle où allait avoir lieu leur répartition. Peut-être que s'il ne s'était pas moqué de Weasley, Harry lui aurait serré la main. Peut-être que c'était finalement toujours la même chose qui bloquait entre eux depuis vingt ans.  
Scorpius finit son orange, s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, puis prit la lettre entre ses doigts hésitants.

\- Allez, l'encouragea Drago.

Scorpius observa les pattes de mouches d'Albus au recto de l'enveloppe. Il finit par l'ouvrir et découvrit un gros pavé écrit en minuscule en plein milieu de la page, avec au moins dix centimètres de marge de tous les côtés. On aurait presque dit un cadre blanc entourant une peinture à l'encre de Chine. Il sourit sans savoir pourquoi et commença à lire.

\- « _Hyperion !  
_ _  
_ _Tu ne devineras jamais quoi ! Maman va jouer à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch cet été ! Toute la maison est sans dessus-dessous, c'est presque la fête tous les soirs alors que le match est que dans deux semaines. De toute façon c'est toujours la fête et il y a toujours plein de monde à la maison, avec tous les cousins et les cousines, et les tantes et les oncles, et les parrains et les marraines, et les gens qui_ _ne_ _font pas partie de la famille mais au final si.  
Moi, je n'aime pas beaucoup le Quidditch, mais __on va m'embarquer de toute façon._ _Alors j'ai une proposition hyper importante à te faire (dis oui s'il-te-plaît!) voudrais-tu venir un peu à la maison_ _et nous accompagner à la Coupe ? Tu verras comme ça à quel point Rose est à la fois_ _épatante_ _et très chiante, et tu rencontreras Hermione et Ron, et tous les autres... Mamie fait des_ _tartes_ _à la poire et au citron_ _à tomber. Et j'ai pleins de secrets à te montrer dans ma chambre, même James n'y a pas accès. C'est mon jardin secret ! J'ai déjà demandé à papa et maman et ils ont dit oui. Au-début je voulais juste te demander qu'on se retrouve là-bas, mais papa m'a dit que ton_ _père_ _ne voulait pas y aller, alors j'ai trouvé la solution pour que tu sois accompagné. Bien sûr il faudra que tu sois pour l'équipe de maman. (_ Bout de phrase griffonnée. Hésitation. Reprise : _) mais si jamais tu décides de supporter l'autre équipe, je viendrai avec toi pour que tu n_ _e_ _sois pas seul.  
Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses et si ton père est d'accord !_

 _PS : sur le coin en bas à droite du parchemin il y a du jus de pustule de crapaud._

 _S_ _i maman avait raison, il devrait y avoir un mot magique qui devrait_ _apparaître_ _parce que je l'_ _a_ _i écrit avec une encre invisible._

 _Al_ '».

Scorpius fut pris d'un rire incontrôlable qui disait combien il éprouvait déjà de l'affection pour son nouvel ami, et surtout combien il était soulagé.

\- Il m'a finalement écrit, dit Scorpius pour qui ça comptait plus à ses yeux que la proposition elle-même.

Il tendit la lettre à son père qui était curieux et essayait d'attraper des bouts de phrase par-dessus son épaule tout en se contrôlant par respect d'intimité. Drago lut en haussant son sourcil gauche comme un accent circonflexe.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Demanda Scorpius d'une voix suppliante.  
\- J'ai peur rien qu'en t'imaginant tout seul dans une maison remplie de Gryffondor, lâcha Drago en soupirant. Mais je pense que tu vas t'amuser.  
\- Ça va être le plus bel été que je vais passer !

Drago lui frictionna le crâne et Scorpius se tortilla avant de remettre en place ses cheveux. Puis celui-ci s'intéressa au bout de parchemin recouvert de pustule de crapaud. Il regarda de plus près. Et oui, en effet, il pouvait voir quelque chose… comme… d'autres pattes de mouche un peu baveuses. Il n'arrivait pas à bien lire. Ca faisait : « ...i ç… marche...p...a…...à Poud... ».

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a écrit à ton avis ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcils.  
\- Hmm… je pense que c'est : « si ça marche, on pourra faire ça à Poudlard ».  
\- Chouette !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Drago revint encore une fois dans tous ses états dans le manoir. Scorpius jouait avec un bâton à faire les bons mouvements du poignet à partir d'un livre de Sortilèges. Il était allongé au sol, un coussin sous la poitrine. À l'apparition de Drago, il se dévissa le cou pour l'observer marcher avec précipitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Scorpius n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait vu et entendu.

\- You-hou ? Papa ?!  
\- Quoi ? Rien. C'est le travail, ça me rend agité comme un poisson frit.

Scorpius rit en imaginant son père sur la poêle. Drago continua à marcher dans tous les sens, oubliant de dégrafer sa cape qui tourbillonnait derrière lui comme des tulles sombres grandissant au fur et à mesure que Drago faisait les cent pas.

\- T'es quand même encore sacrément bizarre, commenta Scorpius.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre ? Quelqu'un va arriver.  
\- Hein ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît, Scorpius, souffla Drago en s'arrêtant enfin, un doigt pressant sa tempe gauche.

Il n'accorda plus un regard à son fils et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Un whiskey-pur-feu se matérialisa devant ses yeux et il le but en gardant ses yeux gris fixés dans le vide. Vexé comme un pou, Scorpius monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, mais le manoir était tellement grand et Drago tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas.

\- Putain de merde, cracha Drago.

Son index orné d'une bague argentée tapotait l'accoudoir comme un pianiste pris d'un tic. Son agitation était à fleur de peau. Il sentait qu'il transpirait. Il posa son verre en cristal rempli d'alcool, rentra dans sa chambre, se changea et revint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en cuir. Ses deux jambes étaient largement écartées et lui était affaissé. Sa main blanche était posée sur sa cuisse pareille à une araignée en attente, les doigts crispés.

Le tic-tac du métronome varia ses pensées en deux temps : _putain_ _Drago_ _, arrête de jouer au con_. Et : _Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_ Et inlassablement, ces deux interrogations se succédaient, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui apportaient de réponse concluante.

L'engrenage des aiguilles s'enclencha lugubrement et pointèrent dix-huit heures pile.

Le bruit familier du transplanage lui fit rater un battement de cœur mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Aussi froid et dur qu'un bloc de glace, il observa son ex-rival remettre ses lunettes en place et tenter de remettre en ordre ses cheveux bruns – tentative qui s'avoua vaine.

\- Drago, fit Harry en le trouvant dans le fauteuil à le fixer du regard comme un hibou en colère.

Harry se gratta la joue, incapable de savoir quoi dire d'autre devant l'examen que lui faisait passer Drago.

\- Et bien ? Tu m'as demandé de venir, non ? Je ne pense pas que c'est pour savoir quel pantalon je porte aujourd'hui.

 _Qui sait_ , répondit pour lui-même Drago sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Il finit par bouger avec une extrême lenteur son doigt pour désigner le fauteuil de libre. Harry, sentant la colère imprimer ses mouvements, se fit violence pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il pensait de l'air hautain de ce cher Malefoy.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'impatienta-t-il. J'ai pas mal de travail, alors si tu voulais bien…  
\- Je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps, t'inquiète pas pour ta carrière d'Auror, elle ne va pas en souffrir, siffla Drago, décrochant enfin quelques mots.  
\- Très bien.

Harry le regarda avec ostension, tout comme Drago le faisait. Tic-tac. Tic-tac. Les aiguilles pointaient maintenant sur « 18:5 » tandis que la trotteuse filait.

\- Tu as fait tomber quelque chose aujourd'hui, au Ministère, déclara finalement Drago. Un papier est tombé de la poche arrière de ton pantalon sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.  
\- J'aurais remarqué.  
\- Vraiment ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Un muscle de sa mâchoire bougea, indiquant à Drago qu'il était énervé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu quand c'est arrivé ?  
\- Tu étais déjà reparti.  
\- Qu'en as-tu fait ?

Drago désigna sa cape noire. Harry se leva et fouilla dans sa cape sans lui demander l'autorisation. Après tout, c'était soit-disant _son_ papier. Il finit par en sortir un bout de parchemin déchiré, le déplia et le lut.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Il ne m'appartient pas !

Drago ne répondit pas. Ses yeux gris ne cessait d'évaluer la réaction de son ex-rival potentiel nouvel ami. Harry n'en tenant plus, s'approcha de Drago.

\- Tu vas me dire à quoi rime ce charabia à la fin ?

Drago rit jaune.

\- Ce papier est une menace et c'est moi que tu engueules ? Sérieusement, Potter ?  
\- Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom de famille ! Que Godric me soit témoin, ça fait des mois que je t'appelle par ton prénom et toi tu ne cesses de m'appeler Potter !  
\- Très bien, _Harry_.

Tous les deux frissonnèrent de colère. D'accord. Ca sonnait vraiment étrange de dire son prénom, et Harry de l'entendre de la bouche du blond.

\- Tu sais qui a écrit ça ? Finit par lâcher Harry, fulminant.  
\- Non. J'ai des raisons de penser que c'est un nouveau Gary Thomson qui verrait d'un mauvais œil ma présence au Ministère, et depuis quelque temps nos entretiens.

Harry poussa une exclamation .

\- Si cette personne croit me faire peur...  
\- Je sais.

Harry haussa un sourcil, observant avec étonnement Drago. Toute colère avait disparue de son attitude et de son visage.

\- Tu sais quoi, au juste ?  
\- Que ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire peur, bien sûr. C'est affligeant et pitoyable. Je ne sais pas qui est la personne assez stupide pour croire qu'après avoir passé des années à être hanté par Voldemort, une menace de mort va te faire ne serait-ce que frissonner.

Un sourire naquit enfin sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Mais qu'il pense s'en prendre à ma famille, ça… je ne peux le supporter.

C'est exactement ce que pensait Drago. Harry ne pouvait se mettre aussi en colère si ce n'était à cause du risque que ses proches soient en danger par sa faute. Et Harry était coupable d'être devenu « proche » de Drago. Quelle connerie. Drago aurait voulu éclater la gueule de tous ces petits merdeux qui n'avaient rien compris.

Et il en avait plus qu'assez. C'était ce genre de calomnies et menaces qui l'avaient fait disparaître de la société et se retrancher dans le manoir. Ca ne prendrait donc jamais fin ?

\- Garde-le, si jamais ça recommence on mènera une enquête. C'est une pièce à conviction, il faudra analyser l'écriture et…  
\- Il n'y aura _pas_ d'autres menace ! Clama Harry, buté, comme s'il s'entretenait en personne avec le Destin pour lui dire quoi faire.  
\- Ca peut arriver, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand on ne peut pas fréquenter qui on veut ici ? Bordel, ni toi ni moi n'avons de compte à rendre à personne ! Si on veut se voir, grand bien nous fasse !, mais qu'ils ne viennent pas me menacer, moi et ma famille !

Drago ne dit rien. Il sentait son cœur se serrer mais refusait de l'écouter.

\- Très bien, nous allons tout de suite mener une enquête pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Mais à mon avis, personne n'osera toucher à ta famille.  
\- Il y a intérêt, finit par lâcher Harry en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil.

Drago l'observa retrouver son calme. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qu'il était impulsif… Il se demanda ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait fréquenté toute son enfance quelqu'un comme ça. Déjà qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Harry au Ministère, ou que quelque chose se reportait à lui, il revenait au manoir avec les sens en vrille… alors pour le fréquenter plus souvent…

\- Je peux en avoir un aussi ? Demanda finalement Harry en désignant le verre d'alcool posé sur la table.

Drago songea qu'Harry allait croire que la menace l'avait personnellement chamboulé et qu'il avait pris un whiskey pur feu directement rentré du boulot pour s'en remettre… _Et c'était vrai_ , mais il ne voulait pas qu'il le pense.  
Il matérialisa un deuxième verre en cristal et Harry le but en grimaçant.

\- T'as toujours la main aussi lourde ?  
\- C'est du whiskey d'excellente qualité venu d'Ecosse.  
\- Je n'en doute pas. Ca va me saouler en deux gorgées.

La tempête était passée. Seule une autre persistait dans la tête et le corps de Drago.

\- Scorpius a reçu l'invitation d'Albus à venir chez toi.  
\- Chez nous, corrigea Harry.  
\- Hmm hm.  
\- Tu as accepté ?

Drago l'observa avant de détourner le visage.

\- Je n'aurais jamais accepté si ç'avait été moi.  
\- Evidemment. Tu as trop d'égo.

Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de Drago mais il ne détrompa pas Harry.

\- Scorpius est très heureux.  
\- Nous le sommes aussi de l'accueillir. Il est très gentil et très intelligent.  
\- Et déjà aussi beau que son père.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec son whiskey.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner raison ou non.

Un sourire sarcastique naquit sur les lèvres de Drago.

\- Bien sûr. Je me doute bien que tes lunettes ne doivent pas te donner une très bonne vue.  
\- Non, ça n'a rien à v… commença Harry, avant de comprendre que Drago le menait en bateau.

Harry reposa son verre et croisa ses bras, soudain mal à l'aise par la conversation. Elle était un mélange de complicité et de provocation, comme ils étaient habitués depuis quelques mois, mais cette fois il y avait autre chose derrière qui l'inquiétait.

\- Et sinon ça va, ton travail ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était plus tranquille depuis que vous aviez obtenu la libération du sorcier de Moldavie ? Demanda soudainement Harry en reposant un peu trop fort son verre sur la table.

Drago sourcilla en observant la main nerveuse de Harry, puis remonta son regard acier jusqu'à Harry qui refusait de le regarder.

\- Tellement bien que je trouve même du temps pour ramasser des bouts de papiers. Pour te dire.

Un hoquet d'amusement s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry, presque incontrôlé. Puis il finit son verre en silence, n'ajoutant rien d'autre. Drago plissa les yeux, observant son manège avec une telle perspicacité qu'il ne fut pas étonné quand Harry décida de prendre congé.

\- Désolé, je pars vraiment précipitamment mais j'avais oublié que ce soir je devais préparer le repas…  
\- Pa de problème, répondit Drago d'une voix froissée.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir manger à la maison ? Même si Ginny est à l'entraînement ce soir... On aimerait bien te rendre la pareille mais tu refuses toujours…  
\- Certain.

 _Même si Weasley n'est pas là ce soir_ , songea Drago. Il aurait presque hésité, tiens.

\- OK, alors à la prochaine, Drago.  
\- À la prochaine, Pott….Harry.

Harry se figea, puis se retourna lentement vers Drago qui s'était levé, les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habitué je crois.  
\- Moi non plus. Je repasse au Potter ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît, oui.  
\- Parfait.

Ils se sourirent avant de se détourner, Harry remettant sa cape, Drago regardant dans le vide en attendant. Merlin, il n'en revenait pas du revirement de situation. Il y a dix ans il aurait pu tuer Harry si Voldemort ne se l'était pas réservé. Aujourd'hui il pétait un câble parce qu'on le menaçait, et il souriait comme un con parce que Potter plaisantait avec lui.

\- Salue Scorpius de ma part. (Drago hocha la tête). Bonne soirée.  
\- De même.

Il observa ses yeux verts une dernière fois avant que Harry ne transplane. Il était à nouveau seul.  
Soudain, et de manière extrêmement violente, Drago cogna son poing contre le dossier du fauteuil.

 _Arrête de jouer au con, putain !_

Une chose était sûre maintenant.  
Il ne le lui dirait rien.

* * *

\- Je ne te dis pas « sois-sage », ce n'est pas la peine, dit Drago en laissant Scorpius sur le perron de la maison des Potter.  
\- Non, répondit Scorpius. Je suis toujours ton fils modèle bien sage même si je fréquente « la racaille » maintenant.

Drago rit.

\- Bon alors… alors profite bien.  
\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?  
\- Manquerais-tu de courage tout d'un coup ?  
\- Non… bon, oui un peu. Mais tu aimes le Quidditch alors pourquoi…

Drago se pencha vers son fils.

\- C'est mieux comme ça parce que je n'aurais pas réussi à soutenir la mère d'Albus ni à être entouré d'autant de Gryffondor.  
\- Tu es toujours un vrai Serpentard, sourit Scorpius.  
\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas changer.

Drago le regarda franchir le perron de la maison londonienne où habitaient les Potter. Il attendit que la chevelure rousse reconnaissable entre tous en sorte – OK, il était arrivé dans la bonne maison -, et partit en faisant un dernier signe d'adieu à son fils.

Scorpius fut tout d'abord intimidé en entrant chez les Potter. La décoration n'était pas du tout la même qu'au manoir. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. Ici et là traînaient des balais, un collant de Lily, des plantes avec un petit mot d'un certain Neville qui expliquait en détail comment en prendre soin, des tasses fumantes et des miettes dans des assiettes qui autrefois avaient accueilli des tartines au chocolat. La table de la salle était recouverte des devoirs de maison de James qui attendaient leur propriétaire, trop occupé à jouer sur la terrasse avec un ami à lui. Ces-derniers s'affairaient autour d'un chaudron d'où sortaient des bulles mauves pétillantes. La cuisine était miraculeusement immaculée, comparée au salon où s'entassaient les manteaux sur les dossiers, les coussins de toutes les couleurs et des objets venues tout droit de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes.  
Ginny appela Albus qui dégringola l'escalier et tomba dans les bras de Scorpius. Il lui fit aussitôt monter l'escalier pour le faire pénétrer dans sa chambre.

Les deux jours passèrent comme un courant électrique géant, extrêmement rapide et laissant Scorpius agréablement grisé. Le contact passait si bien avec Albus qu'ils se racontèrent tout d'eux et jouèrent ensemble tout le week-end. Scorpius fit la connaissance de Rose qu'il trouvait gentille, vive d'esprit mais très à cheval sur les règles. Il rencontra aussi Teddy, qui l'époustoufla en changeant de couleur de cheveux à volonté. Teddy était si à l'aise dans sa peau que Scorpius se rendit compte à quel point il avait du mal à s'extirper de la carcasse qui lui servait de corps. Ce week-end lui servit en tout cas à parler davantage, à se lâcher encore plus, à rencontrer toutes sortes de personnalités et à lutter contre un mal-de-tête qui le surprit un soir, tant il était peu habitué aux repas de famille où tout le monde parlait et courait dans tous les sens. Tout le monde se montra gentil à son égard, même si certains évitaient de trop l'approcher comme ce Ron. Il fut épouvantablement intimidé devant Hermione, la Ministre de la Magie, qui lui assura qu'elle se fâcherait s'il continuait à ne pas oser lui parler comme à n'importe qui. (Ce qui lui fit encore plus peur). Et puis dans tout ça, Albus était toujours à ses côtés. Il se sentait tellement en confiance avec lui qu'il l'aurait suivi partout les yeux fermés. Même lorsqu'il lui faisait manger des « crottes » de Troll !

Puis vint la Coupe du monde. Scorpius se sentit minuscule dans ce grand stade rempli de monde. Mais c'était magnifique. Malheureusement l'équipe de Ginny perdit à quelques points près et tout le monde revint malheureux à la maison. Seul Scorpius était aux anges après avoir passé un tel week-end.  
Et quand il retrouva son père, il décida qu'à partir de ce jour, quiconque éprouverait de la réticence en entendant son nom de famille, et ne voudrait pas jouer avec lui, ne valait pas la peine. Il était fier de son père qui le laissait jouer avec les enfants de ses anciens ennemis de Gryffondor, comme un pied de nez à tous ceux qui pensaient qu'il était toujours le même Dragon depuis la guerre. Parce que c'était faux. Et Scorpius savait que la seule ressemblance de près ou de loin de son père avec un dragon, était l'étymologie de son nom : Drago.

Et n'en déplaise aux autres, Scorpius adorait son prénom.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard.

Le jour tant attendu arriva.

Scorpius accrocha la main de Drago et n'osa plus respirer. Il aurait aimé se noyer dans la vapeur qui échappait de la locomotive. Presque comme dans un rêve, il voyait à travers la fumée la mare de son jardin qu'il avait quittée ce matin. À travers les volutes blanches, il voyait les lumières des Midlands de l'Est et le vent frais onduler l'herbe tandis qu'il partait en quête de nouveaux insectes. Il voyait son père l'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait, puis le ramener la maison en lui enlevant ses bottes en caoutchouc couvertes de boue. Puis Drago lui faisait un chocolat chaud d'un coup de baguette magique, et tous les deux papotaient de l'école.  
De Poudlard.  
Son jour était arrivé.  
Pour cette occasion, sa mère était venue le supporter. Scorpius avait vu que ça avait fait plaisir à son père, même si celui-ci avait conservé une distance respectable et que l'émotion n'avait pas altéré son comportement ou son timbre de voix. Astoria posa sa main contre le dos de Scorpius qui se sentit plus rassuré, plus confiant. Ils étaient entourés d'autres élèves, ou bien extatiques à l'idée de revenir à Poudlard, ou bien angoissés à l'idée d'y entrer. Il n'était pas seul et quand bien même le contact des autres ne lui était pas familier, il allait s'y faire.  
Et puis, à présent, il était sûr que son histoire commençait. Lui, Scorpius Hyperion, allait accomplir de grandes choses, à commencer par de grandes explorations, puis de grandes épopées héroïques. Il sourit pour lui-même. Sur son visage se lisait une satisfaction teintée de hâte qui contrastait avec ses cheveux sévèrement peignés en arrière.  
Il leva la tête vers Drago qui regardait plus loin vers la foule. Scorpius suivit son regard. Oh, c'était donc ça ! Son père avait intercepté le regard de Harry au loin, entouré de sa famille. Scorpius les virent hocher la tête, un sourire frôlant leurs lèvres avant de s'éteindre aussitôt. Drago retourna son attention vers son fils et ils se regardèrent, habités par une confiance inaltérée.

Bientôt, Scorpius les quitta pour monter dans le train. Il leur dit au-revoir en les serrant dans ses bras.

\- Prends soin de toi, lui murmurèrent-ils avant de se relever avec leur allure princière respective.

Scorpius poussa son chariot qui supportait sa valise et sa petite silhouette s'en alla avec, à sa main, une cage minuscule... On entendit alors un croassement résonner dans la gare de King's Cross.

...

* * *

 **THE END**

.

 ** __ Oui alors comme vous pouvez le deviner, je me suis laissée emportée par le rapport très tendre qu'ont Drago et Scorpius entre eux... Mais voilà, le côté fluffy un peu bidon m'est apparu dès les premières lignes et ne m'a pas quitté ensuite, alors j'ai tout naturellement continué. Et puis, vu que le rythme entre les actions est désorganisé, je me suis dit que cet arrière-fond fluffy permettait de garder une cohérence de fond.  
Autre chose, au niveau des canons, c'est dingue comme j'ai du mal à __écrire sur_ _Harry. C'est pas comme si c'était un peu le héros de JKR pourtant.  
Et puis désolée aussi aux personnes qui attendaient quelque chose de plus concret entre Drago et Harry, mais __ce_ _n'était pas l'intention première de cette histoire, et il aurait fallu que ça se transforme en fic pour que je prenne plus le temps d'écrire leur relation, or je voulais juste écrire un two-shot._ _Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite ! ;)_**

 **_ _Bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et j'espère_ ****_vraiment_ _que ça vous a plu._**

 **S. Ao.**


End file.
